The Firstborn
by Jaysues
Summary: What if the Espada were not the most powerful Hollow in Hueco Mundo? What if there was another, stronger perhaps then all ten, faster, far more dangerous? He is spoken of only in hushed tones... The Firstborn of the Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Well, let me start out by saying this is my first time writing any kind of story, outside of my school days, so if you have any criticism, feel free to throw it at me. Also, be aware that there will be no pairings in this, as I don't believe a Hollow could entertain feelings of love. They are after all, spawn of the devil, ultimate evil, blah blah. Plus, romance ruins most stories, and I'm not confidant enough to write it:P. So yeah.

I'm dead. Actually, I've been dead for quite a while now, close to five thousand years actually. Yeah, I know. Kinda crazy isn't it? But the weird thing is, even though I'm dead.. Well, I'm not dead. Doesn't make much sense does it? It turns out having a demon sealed in you has its perks. The first being that Demonic energy, commonly called "Youkai", is converted upon the Demons death into this funky stuff called "Reishi". Wild, I know. Well, like how Youkai is the energy of a living demon, turns out that "Reishi" is the energy of a dead demon. Same as how Chakra is the energy used by Shinobi, yet when a Shinobi dies it fades, turning into Reishi as well. Chakra, the energy of life, and Reishi, the energy of death. Some interesting stuff.

Well as I already said, I'm dead.. But it turns out, that there is a life, after death. Sounds kinda corny doesn't it?

Apparently because of the almighty Kyuubi, Lord of Demons, Power incarnate, ULTIMATE EVIL! (In his own mind anyway), I was "Resurrected". Turns out I'm the first "Hollow", or at least thats what they call us these days. I'm also the first Vasto Lorde, and first ever Arrancar. Pretty crazy hey? Gone from a demon brat to all sorts of fancy titles. Not bad for a dead last is it?

Basically, I was the first Hollow, formed from the potent energies of the Fox, which is actually still sealed inside me for some strange reason. One might ask, "Theres been demon containers before, how could you be the first Hollow?" It turns out that only the Kyuubi's Youkai was potent enough to form a Hollow. And seeing as I was the first, and last, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokai, well, I was then the first Hollow. How did this occur one might ask?

Well it starts wayyy back.. Back when Japan as it's called now was called the Elemental Countries, and was ruled over by Shinobi, or Ninjas. It all started out like any other mission...

_Flashback._

"_Ne Sakura-Chan, after this mission want to go on a date with me?"_

"_No you baka!" Exclaimed a pink haired woman, who appeared to be in her late teens, to early twenties, responding with a hard slap to the blonde haired boys head._

_We see two people, a pink haired woman, wearing a pink skirt and top, with black pants and a strange headband with a metal plate tied like a necklace over her neck. She was wearing gloves, and had green eyes. There was also a blonde haired boy, roughly the same age as her, wearing a strange mixture of orange pants, and a black jacket with orange stripes on each arm. He too wore a headband, except his was proudly displayed on his head. He had 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek, and had a fox like appearance with amazing, crystal clear blue eyes._

_The boy was currently crying anime style tears, and appeared very down in the dumps. The pink haired woman had a twitch over her right eye, and if one looked closely appeared to even have steam raising from her ears. Strange._

_**Crack.**_

_Both teenagers instantly turned around and throw a Kunai into the bushes behind them. A shape quickly leapt out, rushing at the blonde, with a sword drawn and swinging. The blonde quickly reacted, yanking another Kunai out of his pouch, and augmenting it with chakra used it to block the blade. It stopped mere inches from his face, and the strain of holding it back was evident on his face._

"_Sasuke?!" Exclaimed the woman, a look of utter shock on her features._

"_Ahh, Naruto and Sakura, fancy meeting you here," the attacker stated._

_He was another male, most likely the same age as the other two. He was wearing a white gi, opened at the front to show off his toned stomach. He was also wearing black pants, taut against his legs. His eyes were strange, being red, with three spinning tomoes in each eye. His hair was cobalt coloured, and in the shape of.. A ducks ass?_

"_SASUKE!!" Yelped the blonde, pushing hard against the dark haired males blade._

"_Hey Naruto, want to know a secret?" Stated the boy nonchalantly._

"_What?", proclaimed Naruto._

"_You should really pay more attention." Stated the boy, as an identical copy of him slashed at the boy, drawing a huge wound across his back._

"_Shadow clones?!?" Proclaimed the pink haired woman, known as Sakura._

_The blonde haired boy leaped back, even as his wound was slowly healing, steam hissing up from it._

"_Ahh yes, the Kyuubi.." stated Sasuke, "Shame it can't help you here."_

_A strange light came upon the dark haired boys fingers, even as he rushed forwards, too fast for the other two to even see, let alone stop._ "**Gogyō Fūin" **_Yelled Sasuke, ramming the five fingers forward, and into the blonde haired boys stomach. The boy yelped in pain, then passed out. Sakura rushed forward, intent on defending her teammate, only to get punched in the stomach, hard, and passing out. The black haired youth looked down in disgust._

"_Finally, the Mangekyou Sharingan is mine." The boy stated, driving his blade into the blonde haired boys heart. " Trash such as you have no place in this world."_

_The boys statement was interrupted however, when a humongous blast of energy erupted from the blonde. "Impossible! I sealed the Kyuubi away!" The boy yelled, jumping back. All to no hope, as the blast literally disintegrated him, along with the blonde boys body, and that of the pink haired woman. In place of the blonde boys body, was a panicked looking copy of him, with a strange chain sticking out of his chest._

"_What the hell is this?!"The boy yelled, trying to rip the chain off him. As soon as he tugged, pain like nothing he had ever felt before coursed through his body, causing him to shriek loudly, and drop the chain._

"_Foolish boy, you've killed us both!" A familiar, but hated voice spoke, somewhere deep within his mind._

"_Baka Fox! What happened? What do you mean killed?! I'm still here!" Said Naruto, almost hyperventilating._

"_Foolish boy, your so called "Friend" Sasuke killed you. The backlash from my energy being absorbed into your new form killed both him, and that loud mouth wench you loved so much."_

"_WHAT?! I KILLED SAKURA-CHAN?!" Yelled Naruto, clearly distressed._

"_Yes fool, as you can see everything within a couple hundred meters was totally wiped out, she had no chance" The Kyuubi stated darkly, taking pleasure in his jailors pain._

"_N..No! SAKURA-CHAN!"Yelled the blonde in agony, even as the chain started to be devoured by a strange mouth, which appeared on the end. The blonde didn't even notice, so caught up was he in his pain._

"_Boy! BOY! IDIOT! Look at the chain! Its being devoured!" Yelled the Kyuubi in panic, unsure of what was happening. He had never died, but had heard stories from the other Bijuu who had, and none of them spoke of their hosts chain being devoured. Demons were not like mortals, when they died they could merely reform, being made out of pure Youkai meant that they possessed no flesh, only a complex Youkai network, which surrounded their soul and gave them form. This meant even if the host died, the demon could take over their host, and then destroy the spirit body, allowing their soul to be released, letting them reform their original body over time. It took quite a while for a demon to create a body, as they had to reweave their entire Youkai system from scratch._

_Suddenly, the mouth finished eating the chain, and continued, ripping a hole through the blondes chest, directly in the middle of it. With a huge scream of pain, Naruto's mouth ejected a massive amount of white liquid, which covered his entire face. The Kyuubi felt its chakra being forced out of its body, and into its hosts, where it was being converted at an amazing pace into a new type of energy. After the eighth tail was ripped out of him, he started fighting back, managing to keep a small part of his ninth tail to himself, knowing that even from that small amount he could regenerate the rest. His host in the meantime, was undertaking a strange transformation. His face was covered in the white liquid, which quickly solidified into a mask, similar to an ANBU's mask, with a snarling fox on it._

_Eventually, his host stopped screaming and merely passed out, before appearing in his mind scape._

"_What have you done now boy!," Kyuubi roared._

"_I.. I don't know.. I feel.. Empty..." The boy replied, in a dead, emotionless tone._

_The Kyuubi was very worried, he had never heard the boy speak like this, he was always yelling like an idiot._

"_Boy? Why are you talking like that?" Kyuubi asked._

"_What do you mean? Have I not always been like this? And who are you?" The boy asked, seeming genuinely confused. The fox did a quick look over his host, and realised that it had lost all of its memories._

"_Strange, whatever occurred has wiped out your memories... And you appear to have also lost control of all your basic emotions," The Fox stated._

"_My.. Memories? Emotions? Why are they gone?" Asked the boy._

"_I have no idea boy," The Fox snorted._

_Suddenly, a bright light came from the boy, temporarily blinding the Fox. When he looked again, the boy was gone, having regained consciousness. The Fox quickly looked through his hosts eyes, noticing immediately they were no longer anywhere in the Elemental Countries._

"_Boy! Can you hear me?" Yelled the Fox._

"_Yes, where are we?" The boy spoke aloud, as he took in the landscape. There was nothing around except for silver sand. Even the sky was different, it was pitch black, with a white crescent moon. There was nothing nearby, except for dead trees._

"_I have no idea boy."The Fox stated, "But what I do know, is that you must find a way back."_

"_How can I do that?"Asked the boy._

"_I don't know, but perhaps seeing if you can still use any of your old techniques would help." Said the Fox._

"_What techniques?" asked the boy, confused._

"_Sigh.. Let's start off with an old favourite.. Kage Bunshin" The Fox replied, gearing himself in for the long haul. The boy would have to be taught from scratch, yet again._

_End Flashback._

Funny thing really, when the Fox tries, he's actually quite a good teacher. Who would have guessed a ten thousand year old demon could teach? We quickly realised however, that Reishi was totally different to Chakra, so I had to basically start from scratch. It took hundreds of years, but I had finally created a few new techniques using Reishi, and the Fox's advice. It appears that Reishi is far easier to use, and requires no control like Chakra did. The reason for this is that Reishi is entirely spiritual, whereas Chakra required both spiritual and physical. Because I didn't need to achieve a balance, I didn't need to control the amounts, meaning I could literally just pour Reishi into a technique, and if I knew what I was moulding, it would come out well. Thats not to say it didn't take a lot of effort though. I relearned everything I could, Shunshin however was the best technique I remade. Now, instead of a quick burst of chakra to my muscles, which in turn lets me rush in one direction very fast, I could literally move so fast that it was almost impossible to keep track of me, vanishing in a sound of static.

After a couple thousand years, a new Hollow appeared. Then another, and another. Eventually there was thousands of them, fighting each other like rabid animals. I however, was far beyond them. I had achieved Vasto Lorde instantly, as a result of the unreal power of the Kyuubi. Instead of clawing my way out of nothing, I started from the very top. Was about time something went right for me. In my five thousand years of life, I've seen pretty much everything. After learning how to make a portal to the mortal realm, also known as a Garganta to these lesser animals, I was able to re-enter my old world. I followed pretty much everything from the Elemental Countries, from the unification of the five Great Shinobi Villages, to the destruction of Ninja. After the Unification, it was decided to rename the continent to Japan, as they wanted to cut all ties to their violent past. Eventually, as peace reigned, the need for Ninja died out. It started out slow. First the disbandment of the Shinobi corps, Military of the country. Then came the age of the Samurai. From there, ninja quickly declined into the minority. There were still a few around, but nowhere near the level we had before. After another 300 years, there was only a single clan of ninja left, the remainders of the Hyuuga clan, ironically. The Byakugan was destroyed much earlier, along with all Bloodlines, when the Bijuu left the mortal plane. It turned out that, as all Bloodlines were linked purely to Demons, if there were no Demons, there was no Bloodlines. Probably the best thing that ever happened actually. I hated those stuck up assholes, thinking their shit didn't smell because of their fancy eyes. Pfft. The remainders of the Hyuuga kept training their children in the powers of Ninjutsu. It was very diluted however, in my time when Jutsu was flashy dragons, capable of levelling a building easily, in modern times a Karyuu Endan was about as potent as a Gokakyu Jutsu. Yeah, that bad. Eventually the clan married out, and from there Ninjutsu vanished forever, never to be seen again. Humans forgot about chakra, and it dropped from even legend.

Then, about three and a half thousand years ago, something odd happened. An old man died, and for some reason, he formed into a Plus, just like I did. But unlike me, when his chain vanished, he didn't develop a mask, he formed a sword. I later found out he was one of the last of the Samurai, and it was this, and his Spiritual Awareness that enabled him to become a Shinigami. Needless to say I was intrigued, and followed him around for a while. It turned out, that Japan had moved due to continental shifts or some such, and it placed it directly over a Leyline. This Leyline, unknown to Japan, enabled people to become more spiritually aware, forming to the creation of Shinigami. And also, Hollow. At first, it was a rare occurrence, for example, the old man was the first one created, and the second didn't form for almost 200 years after him. This one however, didn't form into a Shinigami. He formed into a much weaker version of me. It turns out, thanks to Kyuubi, and Chakra, which in my time was trained, making it far more potent and abundant, I'm actually far stronger then these cheap Hollows could ever be. If a Hollow was a teaspoon of power, I would be a bathtub of it, thanks to these factors. The Hollow formed, and then left, presumedly for that desert. The old man didn't notice his formation, and continued to train. One day, his Reishi spiked unbelievably, and his sword changed, from a ordinary looking katana, to a blade of pure fire, so hot it could perhaps even burn ME. Strange thing was, after forming it, his power level jumped ridiculously. Seriously, he felt almost three times as strong as he did before. A bit after forming it however, he suddenly vanished. I assumed he also went to the desert, however he never did. It wasn't for another 600 years that I discovered he had gone to another plane, called Sereitei. Amazingly, the man was able to teleport spirits like him and me to Sereitei by tapping them with the butt of his sword. Interesting stuff.

After around 2300 years, Japan had shifted to directly over the Leyline, and instead of being once every fifty to a hundred years, Hollows and Shinigami formed far faster, around one every year or so. Japan had also changed quite a lot, it was slowly discovering and using old technology from my time. Things such as refrigerators, microwaves and communication devices were being found and used. Samurai eventually suffered the same fate of Shinobi. And Hollows and Shinigami were being created far faster then before. I grew bored of this, and left the world, going back to the Desert. Here, I founded myself a home of sorts from a cave, and amused myself by watching the Hollows fight.

Then one day, everything changed. A Shinigami came to the newly christened Hueco Mundo. His name, was Aizen Sosuke.

**A/N**

Tell me how you all felt about the story! I haven't really got a plan out yet, but I have a few rampant plot bunnies running around. If anyone is confused with the timeline, say so and I'll throw one up, maybe with the next chapter. This is my first fanfic, so be nice:). Constructive criticism is always welcome! As stated, in this fic he is going to be an Arrancar. He will not have any run in's with anyone from the Naruto world, he was far ahead of everyone else in regards to this. Remember, he actually was around almost three thousand years before the formation of Sereitei, as was hinted, the old man is Commander Captain Yamato. This means basically, no-one from his own time ever became Plus's, which only started when a Leyline was moved directly under Japan by continental shifts. Also, I'm Australian, so don't expect me to be 100% correct with any Japanese words. Feel free to give advice on Naruto's zanpakutou and release! I'm currently going towards a set of Zanpakutou, most likely using Ninjaken, as a tribute to his prior life as a Shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well now, I know I've said I'm all powerful and what not, but you're probably wondering how it happened. See it started like this.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Brat, Kage Bunshin was a clone of the user. It had a physical form, and was made by copying ones chakra network, and then powering it with the users chakra. All clones were linked to one another and you by a mental network. Try and replicate it by forming a copy of your own Reishi network, and then empowering it by pumping it with some of your Reishi"_

_Easier said then done apparently. A clone worked because chakra was physical energy, as well as mental. Turns out, because I'm dead and have no 'physical' body, I couldn't make a clone like I could when I was alive. However, I did discover something interesting while doing it. Turns out Reishi can be solidified. I think Shinigami call it Kido or something. Well, I used it in a totally different way. Instead of shooting fire balls or something lame like that, I instead formed weapons made purely out of Reishi. Kunai, Shuriken, you name it, I can make it. Was fun playing tag with the lower Hollows, pegging explosive Kunai at them. Hmm, I haven't done that in a while actually.._

"_This is Rasengan. It's done by making chakra spiral in one direction, in a controlled pattern, with a cover of chakra to ensure it doesn't explode out. Try it with Reishi."_

_Turns out, Rasengan is actually easier with Reishi. Because of how easy it is to control, its quite easy to actually form it into a ball and cover it. Wanna know something even more fun? I can throw it. AND IT EXPLODES. I had so much fun that day, let me tell you. I think Baraggan is still pissed off at me wiping out half of his army. O well._

_After remaking some moves, Fox decided it was time to learn to draw out my 'tails'. Turns out, it's a real bitch to do. Like seriously. Think watermelon through a grape sized hole kind of thing. Annoying as hell too. It took me almost a hundred years to master my first Tail. Yeah. Annoying as hell. I eventually mastered all nine Tails. I tell you now though, the reaction from the other Hollow was quite funny. You see, my Reishi when it becomes a Tail, becomes VERY focused. Its like taking a bathtub of tomato sauce, and condensing it into a teaspoon. So amazingly potent that nothing can stand it. Literally. Its so powerful it can actually destroy lower level Hollow. Hell, the Hollow started referring to me as 'God' after I unlocked the ninth Tail. Yeah, its that awesome. They were even afraid to speak my name, seeing me as some sort of Boogeyman. Imagine that? Devils being afraid of the Boogeyman. Made me laugh. They call me the Firstborn. Kind of fitting, I wonder if any of them are aware I actually WAS the first? Eh, who knows. _

_End Flashback_

So yeah, pretty much the first couple thousand years were me remastering all my old moves, and observing the mortal world when I was bored. I mastered what is now called "Sonido", and I also mastered Rasengan again, except instead of inserting wind chakra, I actually insert small pieces of my Reishi. My Reishi, similar to the Kyuubis Youkai is extremely corrosive. Seriously, a drop of this stuff can destroy a normal Hollow. Potent stuff. So rather then cut you at a molecular level, it just melts you. Pretty gruesome stuff ain't it?

Maybe you're wondering to yourself, for a dude with no emotions, the guy likes to talk a lot. Yeah, I know you're all thinking it. Funny story with that, I actually gained emotions around the same time I unlocked my Zanpakutou. I'm so bad ass, I even have two of them. Yeah, beat that.

_Flashback_

"_Do it again brat!" The demons voice tore through his mind. He yet again tried to pull out more 'tails'of power. It was quite interesting actually, his physical body changed every time he drew upon his own reserves. They were training so he could use the Third tail at this point. It was a very long and difficult process, involving Naruto pulling out Reishi as steadily as he could, if he pulled too much, he would pass out, too little and a Demon Fox would be screaming in his head. _

"_RAAARGHHH!" Naruto shrieked, accidentally ripping out Kyuubi's power, rather then his own. In a bright flash, and a loud cracking sound, the boy found himself with an interesting blade held in his hand. It was a Ninjaken. A fitting tribute it seemed to the boy, and his past. While he had lost all memories of his life, they were not wiped, merely stored inside of his own mind. After he had found the 'door', to these memories, he was able to recall his past life. He knew he used to be a Shinobi, so the blade fitted him rather well. But it was strange, where did the blade come from? And what was that strange cracking sound? He lifted his mask up, and wiped some sweat off his forehead... Wait. LIFTED HIS MASK? _

"_Well now, isn't this interesting Brat," said the Fox._

"_What the hell just happened?"_

"_It appears that, while you cannot pull out any of my power as Reishi, you are able to manifest it into a blade.. Very interesting indeed. It also appears that this blade has also enabled you to regain some semblance of emotions, and you have also unlocked another strange power, but I don't think you can use it, without going at least 6 Tails..." Was the Fox's response._

"_Another power? NANI?" Yelped the young Arrancar._

"_Yes, but as said, it's locked until around 6 Tails are unlocked... You know what that means. BACK TO WORK BRAT!" Yelled the demon Fox, sounding very smug._

"_AHH DAMN YOU!" Was the reply. _

_It took almost two hundred years for the boy to finally unlock his sixth Tail. Each tail he bought out changed something about him, most prominent of which was the swaying tails behind him. They were bone white, with a black tip. He also gained claws, and his features turned more and more feral. The Sixth tail bought out the most.. Interesting change. He gained a second Zanpakutou, and the first changed as well. Now he had two Ninjaken, one pitch black, and one pure white. On the black handle was a carving of a fox, snarling down at the blade, which had 9 Tails. On the white blade, was a Sakura tree.. A fitting tribute to his past love. _

"_Well done brat, now make 7 Tails!" Screeched the damnable Fox._

_End Flashback_

Yeah, Kyuubi is a real bitch when it comes to training. Well, eventually I gained mastery of my ninth tail, and I was bored. Like, really really bored. So I decided to find the old man, and see what happened with him. I went to the real world, and had a look around. I noticed a Shinigami killing a Hollow. How interesting, it appeared that Shinigami were now killing Hollows.. strange. When the Shinigami was done, he did some weird thing with his sword, and opened a gate to his world. I decided to hitch-hike. We ended up in another world, with a giant white castle. Pretty funky stuff. It was right around this time I noticed the big flashing red lights. That can't be a good thing right? It was a Hollow alarm, or something similar. It was just then I realised that was probably me. Oops.

So I kinda.. well. Hid in the sewer. Shut up, it was easier then massacring the entire Shinigami population. After a while, it was declared a false alarm, and it was safe for me to get out the sewer. And get a bath! Although I'd regret that little bit. I was having a nice relaxing soak in some hot springs I found in some mountains. Was realll nice. Washing off all the filth and what not. Then a CAT jumped into the damn spring. I HATE CATS. Then, the cat was engulfed in a giant flash of light. And bam, theres a hot, wet, naked, hot black chick in the pool. Naked. With me. You'd think this awesome yeah? I know I did. Right up until I noticed the sword pointed where the sun don't shine. Yeah.. Not much fun now.

"PERVERT!" Screamed the woman, eerily reminiscent of a banshee.

"_You mean Sakura."_

_'Shut up, Baka Fox!'_

So I did the first thing that came to mind. Sonido'd the shit outta there. No way I'm risking my 'package' over something as dumb as that. Well, after stealing a yukata off some Shinigami, I went walkabout. And I just happened to walk right into a captains meeting. Yeah. I'm quite lucky like that.

There was thirteen captains. At the front was the Old man, now with a white Haori over his shoulders. Then there was that black chick from earlier. Ugh, I've got all the luck. Past her was some queer looking bloke, with wavy blonde hair. Looked like a real fairy that guy. Past him was a woman with black hair, done in a ponytail down her front. Gave off a real motherly vibe actually. Then there was another blonde, with the WEIRDEST front teeth ever. Like holy shit, it looked like a clown. After him was another old man. He looked even OLDER then the old man, if that was possible. Next to him was a dude with.. an Afro? The group just kept getting weirder and weirder. Across from him was another guy, looked like a real hardcore macho man. He had short silver hair. Next to him was a normal looking bloke, brown hair, bit of facial hair. (Ichigos dad) He was followed by a guy that looked so laid back I'd think it was Shikamaru, except for the fact his hair was blonde. Then there was a dude that looked a bit like a monkey, with a pink Haori, and another guy who looked a bit like Kimimaro, with long white hair. Hey, he even coughed like Kimimaro!

Yeah, bit of a motley crew, this bunch. And while I was checking them out, they all turned and looked at me. At once, thirteen pairs of eyes widened, and jaws dropped.

"A.. Hollow? But it looks almost.. Human..." Was the gasp from the motherly woman.

"PERVERT" Was one screech. Guess who?

And then, I was dodging. Yeah, its a real bitch trying to dodge thirteen goddamn swords at once. Actually, it was only Ten. Looks like the lazy guy was actually asleep, and motherly woman, and the old man weren't moving. Still, dodging 10 swords isn't very fun, so I decided to stop them there. How may one ask, can I stop 10 captain level Shinigami? I released 4 Tails. The Reiatsu released was enough to stun them, at which time I put my hands up.

"Maah, is there any reason to attack lil'ol'me?" I said quickly, eyes darting over, looking for escape routes.

"ENOUGH. What is it you want, Hollow?" Was the serene reply from the Old Man.

"Maah, just wanted to catch up Oyajiji." I replied.

"Catch up? I don't believe we have ever met, Hollow." Was his response.

"I'm hurt Jiji, don't you remember me watching you training all those years ago?" I said, throwing in a small pout.

"What?! Thats impossible! The first Hollow was formed almost 200 years after I came into being!" Yamamoto said.

"Actually, I was the first Hollow. And I'm pretty sure I've got about three thousand years on you youngin'" I replied, maybe a bit arrogantly. Just a bit. Always wanted to be like Sasuke.

"Anywayyyy, I left the oven on! Ja Ne!" I yelled, before ripping open a Garganta and reappearing in Hueco Mundo. Heh, that was the most fun I'd had in centurys.

_In Sereitei_

The Captains were all yelling, running around acting like headless chickens, or in one case... Sleeping?

"ENOUGH!"

With a single yell, the entire room was silenced.

"What happened here is now a high level secret. It is not to leave this room. Am I understood?" Stated the Old Man with authority.

Twelve "Hai"'s were heard throughout the room.

**A/N**

Well, I'm going to cut it off here. Next chapter should deal with Aizen most likely, and the Vaizards. This chapter was mainly to give a bit of insight into Naruto's training, and to introduce a more fun side of Naruto. Also, I've had a review with someone confused with the timeline for this; so I'll throw one up here:

5000 years ago; Naruto died, became a Vasto Lorde.

4800 hundred years ago; Bijuu leave the Mortal Plane for Makai.

4500 years ago; Shinobi villages merged into one nation, Elemental Nations are renamed Japan.

4200 years ago; Shinobi are no longer the militia of Japan, Samurai have taken over that role. Most of the technology no longer works, due to lack of seal masters. Ninjas have become reclusive, and are almost entirely clan based.

4000 years ago; Last ninja clan, Hyuuga, have died out. With their death, secrets of Ninjutsu are lost forever, as well as general knowledge of Chakra.

3600 years ago; A small part of Northern Japan has moved due to continental shifts over a Leyline. This Leyline has the potential to give people living on it spiritual awareness.

3500 years ago; Yamamoto dies, and becomes the first ever Shinigami. This is because his death was honourable, and he had no taints on his soul.

3300 years ago; First Hollow is formed.

3200 years ago; Yamamoto vanishes due to unlocking his Shikai. He goes to Sereitei.

2600 years ago; Naruto discovers that Sereitei exists.

2300 years ago; Leyline shifts totally over Japan, making its people far more spiritually aware. Hollow and Shinigami are now more of a yearly occurance, rather then a once a century one.

300-400 years ago; Naruto goes on his fun little trip to Sereitei.

This is the timeline up until now. I've probably missed some stuff but I'll fix it up when I find it. Naruto has two Zanpakutou, and I haven't decided on his release yet. I'm not running with power levels; being honest, if a story is good enough I don't feel it matters if a character is powerful. If I feel its become too much, theres always ways to reduce strength. I don't feel this chapter is quite as good as the prologue, but I did rewrite it about 5 times so it'll do for now :). Feel free to throw some advice about Releases at me, who knows, I may even use your idea.

A response to some reviewers;

About emotions; I personally don't think that a Hollow can actually feel love, or compassion. I was always under the understanding each Espada is a human sin, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Wrath etc. That is why I'm not having any pairings. I understand they do have emotions, but they appear to all be negative. Anger, hatred, bloodlust, these are not feelings that are positive. Nel is a kind of exception, but that is why she was removed out of the Espada.

About Shinobi being forgotten so fast; Shinobi are not like Egypt. There is no pyramids, or Heiroglyphics in the Shinobi world. Scrolls would not last five thousand years. I also get the impression ninjas after being removed from militaristic power, would not share their secrets outside of their own clan. When a clan becomes extinct, so too would the techniques they used.

Thanks for the positive responses last chapter guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aizen Sosuke was just your everyday Shinigami. He was kind to everyone, was great for advice, and great at managing his subordinates. Totally above reproach, and loved by all of his friends and co-workers. He was almost a shoo-in for captaincy, when a spot opened. His past wasn't known, but then again, not many people knew their own pasts. But little did anyone suspect that Aizen was far more sinister then he appeared.

Aizen started out as a regular kid, born and raised by his loving mother, and supportive father in a small village in northern Japan. He was always an inquisitive child, and enjoyed learning. His mother always said he was reading before he could even walk, such was his nature. His father was proud of him, and taught him the familys sword style, rumoured to have been passed down for generations stretching back before Japan was called Japan. It was called the _Konoha Ryu: Mikazuki No Mai_, or _Dance of the Crimson Moon_. Indeed it was quite a famous style, and it utilised almost entirely unpredictable movements with ones wrist, enabling a skilled user to quite literally slip under the opponents guard, and score debilitating blows.

Aizen was an absolute prodigy in the style. He soaked it up like a sponge, it was almost unnatural how quickly he was able to master it. He was the pride of his family.

And then one day, something terrible happened. Aizen mercilessly slaughtered his entire clan, and then fled. No-one knew why. How could such a kind and caring child commit such a terrible crime? His mother, father, even his little sister. None was spared. But he didn't stop there. After massacring his family, he then joined a rival clan, and from there things went downhill. The clan was once famous for its kind caring ways, often helping a rival clan after a bloody fight, helping to heal the wounded from both sides. After Aizen joined the clan it changed.

Barbarians was a polite name for them and their policies after Aizen joined. They started believing that they were superior to every other clan, and made it their goal in life to wipe out the remaining clans, and to be top of the food chain. They spared no-one. Eventually things came to a head. At the tender age of twenty six, Aizen was bought down, and he, along with his barbaric sidekicks, were all arrested for their crimes. No-one could have known the lengths Aizen had gone to. While there was a head of the clan, it was obvious that he could not have been the one who instigated the crimes. Without any other evidence however, the clan head was executed, and the rest were spared. From this, Aizen took over. Using his charismatic personality, he convinced 4 more clans to join his, and to share their techniques. Now the master of 6 different sword styles, Aizen had enough minions to finally enact his greatest plan. A Coup d'etat. He was planning on overthrowing the Emperor himself, and making himself a god among men. Unfortunately for him, his plan was leaked before it could come to fruition, and he was executed for his crimes against the emperor.

Aizen was a very unique individual. Unlike most Shinigami, he clearly recalled his past life. The first thing he did upon becoming a Shinigami, and earning his Zanpakutou, was master the style that made his clan famous; _Mikazuki no Mai._ He didn't stop there however. He quickly learned that his charismatic nature had been passed on into his Zanpakutou. It's very nature suited him well, total and utter domination of another being. Not only was he a master of a sword style designed for deception, his blade and his own very nature all suited it as well. However he played his cards well. Rather then reveal his style, he took up a 'mask', almost like his very enemy, the Hollow. No-one could ever see him as an enemy.

Aizens captain, one Shinji Hirako, was suspicious of Aizen. There was no way a person could be so.. Innocent. So polite, and controlled. So he secretly started to track Aizen, determined to discover his secret. It was all for naught. With Aizens ability to fool his perception, all Shinji found was what Aizen wanted him to find. Aizen himself was curious, how is it that Hollows and Shinigami can be so similar, yet be so different? He also questioned how it was that Hollows had powers so different to a Shinigami, yet at the same time, so similar. How is it they both use Reishi, yet Shinigami use the power of their very soul, whereas a Hollow used the power of their body? It was strange. He then noticed some illicit activities done by one Urahara Kisuke. After observing him, he realised Urahara was actually trying to find a way to give a Shinigami Hollow powers. If such a thing could occur, imagine the power one would have... He would almost be a God. The strengths of both a Hollow and a Shinigami, with none of the weaknesses. He was most curious about it indeed.

After observing Urahara for a few years, Aizen decided to take a more proactive approach. He captured a Hollow, and attempted to grant it Shinigami powers. In order to do this, he drained a innocent Shinigami of his spirit powers, and thrust them into the Hollow. Thus, was the Grand Fisher born. Not quite an Arrancar, but halfway there, he had created a Hollow with Shinigami abilities. Now his curiosity was at a whole new level. Now that the Grand Fisher had some semblence of intelligence, he asked it about Heuco Mundo. It revealed to him some secrets. Unlike what Soul Society thought, the Hollows also had a distinct heirarchy. There was the ordinary Hollows at the very bottom, mindless drones. After that was the Menos, still mindless but far more powerful. After the Menos was the Gillian, which was a Menos which had evolved, and become far more animalistic. After the Gillian there was the Adjuchas, beast like creatures, who were also intelligent. They were a far step up from a mere Gillian.

But.. There was a rumour of a step above even that. That of a power so amazing that a mere 10 of them could utterly level Soul Society. That of a Vasto Lorde. When probed even further the Hollow revealed the most amazing thing Aizen had ever heard; there was a Hollow with a power rumoured to be so potent, the Hollow would worship him as a god. He was known only as the Firstborn, and it was said he was the first Hollow ever created. Aizen considered the possibilities of gaining this Hollows power. The Fisher warned him however; "You have no chance in hell at ever even scratching him." Further probes did nothing, the Fisher would rather face death then whatever this beast could inflict upon him.

Aizen however had a new goal; Grant himself Hollow powers, then subdue this 'God', and use his strength to totally and utterly conquer all life, Hollow and Shinigami.

So was born the greatest evil in the history of Soul Society. The greatest traitor that had ever graced its steps, possibly the greatest traitor that graced even the human race. He had no humanity, only an urge to rise above all, and gain a strength greater then that of the Gods themselves.

He still had a way to go yet however. First he must perfect this.. 'Hollowfication', then learn how to use it on Hollows, to create an army capable of giving him what he wanted. He set his eyes on a new goal; The Kings Key. The mythical key that is rumoured to open the gate to the Gods themselves, rulers of Soul Society.

But first, he must test his theories. His victims were many; it started out as minor disappearances. Soon however, people started to become suspicious. Even he couldn't hold the ruse for much longer. So he designed a way to blow off the heat; make them blame someone else entirely. Thus he set up his plan. He was sorely disappointed in the Shinigami so far. None of them had survived the Hollowfication process. He decided he needed to try something new; perhaps a Lieutenant. Or, if he got lucky, a Captain.

As luck would have it, the Captain and Vice Captain of the 9th squad, Kensei Muguruma, and Mashiro Kuna, were both sent out to investigate a disappearance in Rukongai. He saw this as the opportune time to strike. He infected both of them with the Hollowfication disease, causing them to both shriek in pain. As he was observing, he felt the Reiatsu of Love Aikawa, Captain of the 7th division, 'Rose' Otoribashi, captain of the 3rd division, and Shinji himself, along with the lieutenant of the 12th , 8th, and Kido corps. "Interesting," Aizen mumbled.

"What's interestin'Aizen?" Drawled Gin.

"We appear to be having some incoming company, more test subjects it appears."

"Sounds like fun."

Suddenly all of the Captains arrived on the scene, as Aizen and Gin disguised their Reiatsu and hid to observe. Suddenly, out of nowhere Kensei and Mashiro attacked the newly arrived captains. They tried to beat them back, and talk sense to them, but they were completely lost in their Hollow forms. Just before anyone could be harmed, Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, leader of the Kido Corps, arrived on the scene. Tessai quickly used a high level binding spell on Kensei and Mashiro, and confirmed everyone was alright. Just as Shinji sighed in relief, a heart wrenching shriek cut through them. It was Hiyori. Her face was being covered by a Hollow mask.

Quickly, Shinji rushed forward and knocked her out. As soon as that happened however, Hachi was also affected by it, followed quickly by Lisa. All of them were quickly restrained. As they were preparing to head back to Sereitei however, Shinji, Rose, and Love all collapsed on the ground, even as a mask started to form. As Shinji started to fight it, he saw Aizen, observing it.

"Hmm, interesting. It appears as if this process is affected by Reishi levels, and also by willpower. This would explain why the captains are fighting it so well..." Aizen murmured.

"AIZEN!! IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS WASN'T IT?!" Yelled Shinji.

"Whatever do you mean Taicho? If I recall correctly, the person researching Hollowfication was.. Urahara Kisuke."

A large silence fell across the group. Urahara quickly realised he had been utterly played and out manouvered. Instead of listening to Yoruichi, he decided to rush out here, and in doing so basically screwed himself over. 3 pairs of eyes looked in shock at Aizen, the man who had pulled the strings all along.

"You BASTARD! I'll **kill you**" Screamed Shinji, unknowingly handing over more of his humanity to the Hollow inside. He tried to fight Aizen, but quickly collapsed, as his mask took over his entire face.

Aizen walked away, that infuriating smile firmly slapped onto his face. Tessai quickly used one of his most powerful Kido attacks, but it was all for naught. Without even speaking, Aizen used an incredibly high level Kido spell, and countered Tessai. As in dawning horror they realised what they had gotten themselves into, Gin and Aizen vanished with a Shunpo.

"We must get them to my lab, quickly. I have a way to possibly cure them, but theres only a 10% success rate..." Murmured Kisuke.

"Hai!"Yelled Tessai, using a ridiculously high powered Kido spell to freeze time, and teleport them all to Sereitei, inside Uraharas lab. He quickly went to work, using Hogyoku to attempt to cure them, but it appeared to be all for naught. Suddenly, the entire second division surrounded him and Tessai, and announced they were under arrest. They were quickly taken to Central 46, and were proclaimed guilty. Before they could be taken away however, Yoruichi quickly leapt down and freed them, helping them and the Hollowfied Shinigami out of Soul Society, and into the real world. In the shadows, Aizen was watching with a wide smile on his face.

"Attempt was a success. It appears as if only Vice Lieutenant level or higher Shinigami are able to be Hollowfied. Now, it's time to pay the Hollows a little visit..." He said, walking away with an evil smirk on his face....

**A/N**

Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot more then chapter 2. No Naruto, but a back story of Aizen. I hope you all got a feeling for how manipulative he actually is in this chapter. Next chapter will deal with Aizen going to Hueco Mundo, in order to gain test subjects for experimenting. As we can see here, I've stated that a Shinigami must have a high reishi level in order to survive the Hollowfication process. The Hogyoko is necessary for a Shinigami to survive, as most cannot defeat their inner Hollow, Ichigo was an exception.

I'm making it differ for a Hollow however; A hollow must be at very LEAST Gillian level to become a Arrancar, but it will end up like the Grand Fisher, only half a Arrancar. If a Adjuchas class, or a Vasto Lorde is turned, they can become a successful Arrancar. There are different levels of Arrancar though. Vasto Lorde Arrancar will be numbered from 1-4 in the Espada. 6-10 will be High level Adjuchas. Any number below 10 will be low to mid level Adjuchas. Naruto is the first and only "Pure"Arrancar. All of the others are formed by Aizen using a special spell, which implants Shinigami powers inside them. Naruto however, managed to form his Zanpakutou from a Demon, not a Shinigami, and because of this his release will be far more potent. Whereas a current Espadas release is similar to a Shikai release, Naruto's release will be Bankai level strength. If you're thinking Naruto is wayy too overpowered, think of it this way. Hes a Neutral party in this fic. He doesn't give a shit who wins the war. All he wants is something entertaining.

Aizen became a Shinigami around 250 years before start of the story. He doesn't know about Naruto visiting Soul Society, as that was a highly classified secret, and wasn't leaked. He knows about Naruto thanks to the Fisher however. 100 Years before current story is when the Hollowfication stuff occurred. Next chapter will probably deal with Aizens reception in Hueco Mundo, and the next 50 or so years of his experimentation. Then I'll be leading up to the more current stuff:). I'm still tossing up on having Naruto entertain himself in the Soul Society arc. I think it would be funny if he sorta just jumped in, stole Hogyoko, and vanished. Imagine how angry Aizen would be xD.

Also, wow. Over 1,000 Hits already, and its not even a day old. Crazy stuff xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Ahh Fox, isn't it so peaceful right now?" Muttered our blonde friend.

**BOOM.**

"_Well done, idiot." _Was the Fox's snide reply.

"Maah, I can't be bothered. I'm going back to sleep."

And with that, our blonde friend missed something even he would have found interesting.

"Foolish Shinigami, YOU DARE APPROACH THE KING OF HEUCO MUNDO?" Came the shout.

"I come.. With an... Offer, of sorts. Will you listen to me, King Baraggan of the Vasto Lordes?" Came the calm reply, from the smiling man.

"WHAT CAN YOU OFFER ME FOOL? I AM SECOND TO NONE!" Roared the old man, almost spitting in his fury that this... This TRASH, dare defile his sanctuary.

"Wouldn't you like to push the boundary Baraggon? Rather then be the King of Heuco Mundo, wouldn't you much prefer being the GOD of it?" Aizen offered, the damnable smirk firmly in place on his usually passive features. He knew exactly what he had to say, to worm his way inside this fools defences. After all, what does one with power always want, except for more power? Who was he to defy the foolish? He didn't even realise how hypocritical he sounded at that time, with the loss of Shinji he was instantly made Captain of squad five, which was pretty much the pinnacle of power. Yet it wasn't enough, he wanted.. No... NEEDED more.

"You are a fool Shinigami. There is but one God in Heuco Mundo. Nothing you do will ever allow me to match THAT man." Baraggan applied, in a quiet, contemplative voice.

"How do you know that? You don't know what I could offer you." Was the calm reply. Underneath however, Aizen was thinking furiously. This "God"of Heuco Mundo is so powerful, not even someone as conceited as Baraggon would dare defy him? If Aizen knew one thing, it was that he had to meet this god, and see for himself what it was that made even the oldest Vasto Lorde tremble in fear at him.

"Because you fool, I was there when IT happened. If you experienced IT, you would understand. It cannot even be explained.. The fear, the death, total Anarchy. And it wasn't even focused. No.. No mere Hollow, nor Shinigami could ever hope to match that. Not with every Hollow in Heuco Mundo on my side would I dare to defy Him. Take your offer and leave Shinigami." Was the resolute reply from the old man.

"How would you like then, to leave this dump, and become a King of the human world instead? I could offer you a place at my side, when I conquer the Human world, and destroy Sereitei." Aizen offered, he knew he needed Baraggan on his side. Without at least four of the Vasto Lorde's on his side, he knew he had little hope of deafeating Sereitei.

"Hmm, now that is an offer I could use. But what must I do? I refuse to be a lapdog of you, Shinigami."

"Nothing Baraggan, nothing at all. All I ask for is your support and help in my endeavour to conquer Sereitei. All I ask in return is that you join my army, so that together we may crush the enemy. Theres more then enough room for one Lord in the world, is there not? And the Human world is far easier on the eyes then Heuco Mundo, you must agree." Spoke Aizen smoothly, confident he had swayed the King.

"Very well Aizen, I will take you up on your offer! Consider the King of the Hollows as one of your enforcers!" Roared Baraggon, letting all of his followers know they had another master.

Aizen smirked darkly, then used the Hollowfication spell, causing Baraggan to yell out in pain, before being engulfed in a bright light. As the light settled, his mask cracked, and fell to the ground, no longer a skull, now a face, with a Crown upon his head. Truly, he looked like a King. He could feel his reishi increase immensely, almost tripled. He also felt a presence, whispering words in his ears, encouraging him to Rule and Conquer. Arrogance, a truly fitting name, for what he had become.

"Welcome Baraggan, to the Espada" Was Aizens response, watching as a number 2 was woven upon the mans palm.

"Know this however Aizen, if I get the chance, I will kill you for daring to defile my sanctuary." Baraggan spat, before dismissing Aizen like a common Hollow. Inwardly angered at this rebuttal, Aizen nonetheless kept his smile on his face. Inside he was curious however. Who was this God? One with the power to bring even one as powerful as Baraggan to his knees in fear? He would have to be insanely powerful. Also what is this event that Baraggan spoke of? An event so badly they actually refer to it as a living entity.. Yes, Aizens curiosity was definitely peaked. Perhaps he should seek out this 'God', and see if the rumours were true. 'Ahh well, it's of no matter.' Aizen thought to himself, as he turned to leave. It was time to recruit his Primera... Stark Coyote.

**A/N**

Short chapter guys, sorry! I only did the one Espada, as it seemed a bit pointless to go along and recruit the rest. I picked Baraggan, because he seemed to be the best one to express to Aizen the seriousness of Naruto. Aizen believed that Naruto was perhaps just a strong Vasto Lorde, but he is steadily becoming more obsessed with Naruto, wondering how he achieved his power, and how he could possibly gain it for himself. If Naruto has such power even the self proclaimed King of the Hollow, who is, at least in my story, the second strongest Vasto Lorde, second only to Stark, is so worried about this God, then perhaps there is more to Naruto then just rumours. I was pissed off being honest, at Baraggans death in the Manga. He was a pretty bad ass character, and his release was pretty cool as well. To be killed in such a pathetic way was an affront to his character in my mind. Expect everyone to get new power levels in my fic. Also, expect some Bankai to be changed. I hated Soi Fons bankai. A Cannon? REALLY? Ugh. Was total crap. I'm considering something I hope is a bit more out there, but I'll say more later;).

If anyones confused, this is around 100 years before present time. Also, some stuff not shown is Aizens recruitment of the other 9 Espada. They were all recruited before Baraggan. He is also using his Hollowfication spell on a variety of other Hollow as well. If theres enough of a response, I will add those scenes, but being honest it seems a bit wasteful and unnecessary. I've only had one suggestion for a release for Narutos blades, if you have a good idea throw it at me please! Next chapter will most likely be Naruto popping into Sereitei for some more fun, Aizen finally meeting the God himself, and possibly... Icha Icha?!?! Thanks to Fallen-Ryu for some great ideas by the way! You rock dude!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto was getting bored. And when Naruto gets bored, a couple of things might happen. Either somethings going to get blown up, someones going to get blown up.. Or the worse thing possible. Pranking. Yes, the Firstborn, God of the Hollow, with unmatchable strength, and speed... Was a Prank Master. He blames it on the Fox, and the Fox blames it on his tiny brain. Who knows what caused it, this strange phenomenon.

Well, today Naruto was very bored. But he was sick of playing pranks on Hollows. They just weren't any fun. Seriously, its not his fault that Stark is allergic to pink hair dye. Neither is it his fault that it LOOKED like it was actually Nnoitera who did it. And it certainly wasn't his fault that as repentance Stark almost levelled that fancy new palace the Espada were building! Seriously! It wasn't! :(.

Well, as he was bored, and didn't feel like embarassing a few Hollow, he only had one choice left! Time to pay a visit to Sereitei. ***Breaks out into EVIL LAUGHTER. MWUAHAHAHAHA***

All of a sudden, the entirety of Sereitei had a cold shiver run down their spine, and sneezed loudly. They all wondered what could have possibly caused it.

Naruto popped up, right next to the hot springs. And, lucky for him, there was no alarms this time! He must be getting far more skilled at this 'Stealth' thing. Yeah.. a Shinobi who was terrible at stealth. Shush you.

Anyway, as he popped up next to the hot springs, he decided he needed a nice long soak. So he jumped the fence, grabbed a towel and sunk down, sighing in happiness. However, what Naruto didn't realise, was that he had just jumped into the WOMAN's side. What was that about observation skills, Mr Shinobi?

So as Naruto was sighing in bliss, the door opened, and an orange haired, well endowed woman walked in, followed by another woman, whos hair was in a ponytail, which ended over the front of her chest, rather then down her back. The first woman seemed to be in high spirits, whereas the second one was currently being calm, and collected. Almost a motherly type. They both took off their towels, and relaxed in the springs. As they both sighed in bliss, and relaxed, allowing the soothing water to wash away all worries, the steam lifted slightly, and hearing a small sigh they both looked up. And saw Naruto.

All hell broke loose. Naruto had to unleash 6 Tails worth of power, just to keep up with the **Angered Woman of Doom no Jutsu**. Still, if it wasn't for his incredible healing powers, and amazingly fast **Sonido**, Naruto, God of the Hollow, would have surely been massacred. As it was, he merely got away with only both arms broken, a broken foot, 5 snapped ribs, and a sore set of family jewels. Quite good actually. But.. then came the second problem. Namely... He was naked.

Yes, the Fox had quite a fun time taking photo's, and a video or three, all while pissing itself laughing. This would be all over the internet in about an hour, Naruto could tell.

_'SHUTUP, BAKA FOX GODDAMNIT.' _ Naruto spat.

All he got in response was a nearly comatose Fox, possibly choking to death on its own laughter.

Now Naruto had his most vital mission ever. More important then saving the Leaf village. Certainly far more important then saving the planet from aliens. His mission was... To find some clothes.

**All Captains report to the meeting room, Lieutenants, grab all of your soldiers. We have a high class security threat, it is male, Blonde hair, blue eyes, possibly a pervert, and has a white tail behind him, with a fox mask on his head. Terminate with extreme prejudice.**

Well, Shit.

_Captains meeting._

"I believe, Commander Yamamoto, that the intruder is the same intruder from 346 years ago." Stated the motherly woman, in a calm voice far removed from her earlier demonic one.

"Oh? What leads you to this conclusion Unohana-Taicho?" Was the reply.

"He has a similar presence, the same features, and he was also a pervert. If I recall correctly, he was also being a pervert near Yoruichi. The logical conclusion is that the Hollow has returned." Was Unohanas calm response.

"If this is the case, I don't want any Shinigami to go near the target, unless accompanied by at least two Captains. Is this understood?" Yamamoto spoke, in a voice that bid no arguments.

"Ne, Yamamoto-Sotaicho, is that really necessary for only one Hollow?" asked Aizen, disbelief clearly mirrored in his tone.

"If I am correct in my assumption, that Hollow may very well be the first of his kind. He is almost certainly older then I am, and I have no idea on his possible power. He is either extremely powerful, or foolish to attempt to enter Sereitei alone. Be alert for any reinforcements." Stated Yamamoto.

_'Older then Yamamoto-Sotaicho? Perhaps he is the one I've heard about.. The 'God' of the Hollow.. This certainly needs more investigating.'_

"If I may be so bold Yamamoto-Sotaicho, in examining some of Urahara-Taicho's records before he was removed from his post, he was told by a Hollow which appeared to have gained intelligence after his experimentation. It spoke of a God of the Hollow's, one whose power rivalled that of each Captain combined, and then some. If this Hollow that has invaded is truly the Hollow of which it spoke, perhaps it would be wiser to attack it with all Captains, rather then only two?" Aizen said, with a serence smile still on his face, and a slight crease of worry on his brow.

"What?! Where is this record Aizen, and why has it not been bought to my attention?!" Thundered Yamamoto, angered that something as important as this had not been revealed previously.

"Well Sotaicho, I assumed you already knew, seeing as it was filed and recorded in the public accords..." Aizen trailed off, with some (faked) concern in his voice.

"I want that document here NOW! Go and get it Aizen!" Ordered Yamamoto.

"As you wish Sotaicho, I will be quick, I still have it out." Aizen responded, before **Shunpo'ing** out of the hall.

"If this is indeed true, we must all be careful. Try and avoid all contact with the intruder, and do NOT approach without at least 3 other captains. We will break off into 4 man squads, and do preliminary sweeps. I want this intruder found, and his intentions found out. This is not the first time he has invaded our security! Now GO!" Old Man Yamamoto thundered, before vanishing to his office, awaiting the report from Aizen.

_'If he is truly so strong as to bring fear even to those beast Hollows, I truly do not want him against us. Even with the ten of us, we may not be able to handle this one.. And one of us isn't suited for combat.. with another who is ill. If he has bad intentions, may god help us all.'_

_With Naruto_

_'Phew, finally found some clothes'_ Naruto thought, quickly throwing on the black Shinigami garb. He cursed evil demon women, making him toss away his favourite clothes. He was rather attached to those black pants and orange shirt. Ah well, time for some Pranking **Evil Smirk.**

His first target was an orderly young woman, looking very primp and proper. She had a lieutenant badge, and wore glasses. She reminded him a bit of Shino.. shudder... But he knew the ultimate way to prank her. The only thing he kept from his original time.. It was time for Icha Icha! To be ressurected. MWUAHAHAH. He slid the book on her desk, and scribbled "Read and summarise by 5pm Tomorrow." leaving her Captains signature on the paper. Yes... The Ultimate Evil. Perversion!

He sat back, grabbed some popcorn and a camera, and masked his Reiatsu. Setting himself up, he had a front row seat to what was going to happen. After about 15 minutes of waiting patiently, munching on his precious popcorn, he saw her enter the room. She sat down, and immediately noticed the book, and read the message on the top.

"How strange.. Make out Make out Paradise? Hmm, must be a Relic from the past." She muttered, before cracking it open and starting to read. Within 2 paragraphs, she was launched backwards, a massive torrent of blood erupting from her nose. After taking plenty of pictures, he then left, leaving some of each picture in every Captains in-box on their desk.

Giggling to himself at a prank well done, Naruto pet himself on the back, and left a few copies of Icha Icha in each of the Divisions barracks. He would revive Jiraiyas legacy.

Wondering what else he could do, he noticed a few very high Reiatsu signatures searching all over the they didn't know of Naruto's ultimate technique, fully remastered. ** Orioke no jutsu, Version 2!** Was Narutos battlecry, before he transformed into a jaw dropping blonde. Perfect double D cup breasts, slightly tanned, with the perfect ass, he started meandering around aimlessly, looking for a new target.

Then, inspiration struck! He would ambush the Old Man with his ultimate technique! Leaping quickly towards the Captains hall, he never noticed nine powerful Reiatsu signatures following him.

_Captains Room_

_'I was afraid of this, he appears to be the God of the Hollow. I highly doubt we are prepared to deal with this threat. Indeed, I doubt I could even scratch him... We can only hope he isn't here to destroy us.' _

These were the morbid thoughts floating in Yamamoto's mind currently. He was worried for his Shinigami, and all of the souls living in Rukongai. He doubted even Sougyoku could defeat this beast. If his suspicions were true, the being had to be absolutely ancient, possibly even twice as hold as he was. It was clearly a great threat. Just then, he heard a loud bang, as the door to the Captains room opened and in walked.. A young blonde Shinigami?

"What are you doing here? This is a place for Captains, not greenhorns! Leave now or face punishment!" Was the stern response of the commander.

"Ne Old man, forgot me again! God, you're getting worse each time I pop in! Next you'll be asking if I was your Grandson!" Was the buxom blondes reply.

"Welcome, Firstborn. What is it you want with Sereitei?" The old man demanded, his tone brooking no argument.

"Maah, old man. I'm just having a bit of fun. Hueco Mundo gets sooo boring with those stupid Espadas crying over every little prank. I decided to pop in and surprise you!" The blonde said.

"Why come now? It's been almost four hundred years since you've defiled this place, and hopefully you won't be back for another four hundred!" Thundered the old man, a slight twitch over his eyebrow from this childs disrespect. Honestly, does no-one respect the elderly these days?

"Well you see, I was kind of heading here, but then the path of life intervened, and I found a fish! And it was drowning in a lake! I quickly pulled it out, and tried to give it CPR! But then I remembered I couldn't actually do CPR! So then I rushed into a town, intent on finding a guide to teach me CPR! But on the way to the store, I ran into an Old Lady, and because I'm a perfect citizen, I offered to carry her bags home for her. And her house was actually on the other side of town to the store! So then I had to go to the store, which was far away, then I got a guide to CPR. After learning CPR, I went back to help the fish, but it was gone! So then I had to find another fish, and give it CPR! After finding the fish, and giving it CPR, I was finally able to head here. But then, just as I was almost here, I saw a black cat. I didn't want to risk it, so I had to take the long way. And that was why it took me so long to get back here Oyajiji!" Naruto sputtered out, barely breathing out of eagerness to spit it all out.

"LIAR!"Came the yell from 11 Voices. Naruto slowly turned around, and was shocked to see all of the Captains. At this point, Yamamoto was pretty much hyperventillating out of rage, angered that the child tried to make a fool out of him.

"Well, these aren't great odds.. I'm afraid I'll have to use... IT."

All of the Captains and Yamamoto turned ashen white, scared about what this technique could do. It sounded terrible.. Like a mass destruction technique.

The blondes hands came up into a strange hand sign.

"**Super Harem No Jutsu!**" Was the yell from the blonde.

Instantly smoke filled the entire room, until it was dispersed, revealing....

A heap of suggestive, almost naked blonde females, all in seductive positions, making moans. Instantly almost the entirety of the Captains passed out, suffering from severe blood loss. The only ones left conscious was Unohana, and oddly... Aizen.

"Well well Mr Glasses, I never knew you swung that way" The blonde said, before ripping open a Garganta, and quickly escaping.

All throughout Sereitei was heard the call of utter rage.

"_**I'LL KILL YOU BRAT!!!!"**_

**A/N**

Well, this is a much lighter and more fun chapter. I entertained ideas of him making the entire Shinigami force chase him around, falling into various traps, but felt that this was good enough. What did you think of the humour?

I had to do the Icha Icha part. It's just not a Naruto fic without it!

**Also, if you have any release that you want to see, I advise throwing out suggestions now. I will be writing the Soul Society arc next, and it will be there that I will be showing Naruto's release. So throw any advice now! You never know, I may use it, and you will be credited! **

Thanks for the massive response guys! Over 2000 hits already, its been insane.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sereitei. The Palace of the Shinigami. Foreboding, impregnable, filled with thousands of Shinigami, who devoted themselves entirely to combat. Guarded by the Four Gate Guardians, huge bear-like men, with weapons bigger then the average human. No-one had ever successfully infiltrated it, locked down as it was. (Well, other then that ONE guy. Vehemently denied by any captain asked about it.)

Then, the most motley crew ever conceived broke in. Two orange haired teens, one gutter rat, a guy in a.. Well, it was white and blue, a huge man, and finally... A cat?

Anyway...

_Captains Hall Sereitei_

"Are the intruders confirmed, Soi?" Came the rumbling voice from Yamamoto.

"Hai, it appears to be four Ryoka, and one soul." Came the reply.

"Hnnn, strange. Why would so few come? Surely they don't think they can defeat the Captains of Sereitei?" Said the Old man, thinking furiously as to why exactly they would even attempt an invasion, with so few members.

"If I may, Sotaicho, the orange haired male appears to have Shinigami powers. Perhaps he is the one Rukia Kuchiki granted her powers to, and has foolishly come to retrieve her?" said Soi.

"Hn, I'm still suspicious. How did they get here to begin with? It's of no concern. I want them captured. If they resist, use force. I will know what is going on!" Thundered Yamamoto, his tone brooking no argument.

"Hai!" Chorused the Captains, all Shunpo'ing to alert their divisions.

'_There is more here then meets the eye...' _Was Yamamotos thoughts, before he left for his office. He would definitely keep an eye on what was happening.

_Heuco Mundo _

"Fox."

No reply...

"Fox."

Still no response....

"FOX!"

"_WHAT FOOL!"_

A pause.

"I'm bored...."

The sounds of a massive animal, awoken from its slumber early, slamming its head against a gate was heard.

"_THEN GO DO SOMETHING, YOU FOOL." _Screamed the Fox, disbelief its container could be so... Stupid.

"OK!" The blonde shouted, ripping open a Garganta to Soul Society.

_In Sereitei_

"Yamamoto-Sotaicho! The Hollow alarm was triggered approximately one minute, twenty seconds ago!" Rushed a messenger.

"What! Summon the Captains, NOW!" Ordered Yamamoto, before leaving via Shunpo to the Hall.

_Elsewhere_

Alarms were blaring everywhere.

"What the hells going on Yoruichi?!" Yelled Ichigo, his eyes darting all around in worry.

"Thats the Hollow alarm! Quickly Ichigo, we must go and find your friends, and warn them," was Yoruichi's reply. "Follow me Ichigo, I can sense Uryuu and Orihime up ahead," was all Yoruichi said, before darting onto the roof and heading North East.

"Do you think there might be a Hollow invasion happening Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, leaping forward a bit to get closer to her.

"I'm.. Not sure Ichigo. There has never been a Hollow invasion here," said Yoruichi, tail twitching nervously, "Really the Hollow don't group together, they tend to do it solo. If a Hollow is strong enough to be sending alarms off, then it's at the very least lieutenant level, if not Captain. Just pray it isn't a Vasto Lorde level Hollow...." Yoruichi said softly, eyes unfocused.

"Vasto Lorde level? What's that? Is it as strong as that giant thing that attacked Karakura?" Asked Ichigo.

"No Ichigo. A Vasto Lorde is much, much worse. Comparing a mere Menos Grande to a Vasto Lorde is like comparing.. A Plus to a Captain. The power difference is absolutely massive. It is thought that if ten Vasto Lorde ever attacked Sereitei, it would be completely and utterly levelled. Not even Yamamoto-Sotaicho could stand up to that, and he's the strongest Shinigami in history." Yoruichi whispered, eyes now alert and focused. "We are almost there."

An arrow came out of nowhere, narrowly missing Ichigo's head.

"OI! URYUU WHATS THE BIG IDEA?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Ichigo shouted.,,,

Only to see no-one was there.

"Hurry up Ichigo! God, how slow are you!" Shouted Yoruichi, as they jumped west. _'Stupid friends, always ignoring me' _Thought Ichigo, with his head hung low, and stinklines outlining his figure.

As our little strawberry and his friends ran after Chad, in a different part of Sereitei, a different kind of gathering was occuring. You see, ironically enough, our blonde friends Garganta just HAPPENED to open directly above the hotsprings. This time, luckily enough for our hero, he landed in the mens side. He sighed in relief. FINALLY, a goddamn break. He looked to his right, and saw a... Clown? Were those.. Bells? In his hair? What the hell? And what was with the eye-patch?

"Oi, you look strong. LETS FIGHT!" The clown said, with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Uhh, I think I left the oven on so-"

**Boom.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH" Our hero shrieked, even as he ducked another swing from the sword. Suddenly, the clown punched Naruto. Hard. Really, really hard. Right through the wall. Into the woman's baths.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

"Ne Yoruichi, did you hear that?" said Ichigo.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything, now shut up, and keep moving." Yoruichi replied, speeding up a little. "We must get Chad, and then think of a new plan. As it is, we will have absolutely no chance of getting to Rukia without meeting at least one Captain, and none of you are ready for that yet."

Ichigo simmered a bit, what was the big deal about these Captains? I mean sure, that Byakuya guy was pretty strong, but he could take him now that he had his Shikai. Right?

Unfortunate that they arrived a little bit too late. They all witnessed Chad, as he lost to a very hairy guy, wearing a … Pink Haori? And were those FLOWERS? What the hell?

"Shit," Yoruichi thought, "We can't beat this guy. Ichigo, take your friends and run south west, quickly!" She yelled, before rushing forward.

In a puff of smoke, she transformed from a cat into a woman, surprising everyone but Shunsui.

"Maah, you're back Yo-Chan? And with Ryoka no less? Ehhh, how troubling." The Captain moaned, wondering why it had to be him! All he wanted was to kick back, drink some sake, and maybe even read that fancy new book series, Icha Icha.

"So troublesome.... Are you sure you can't just surrender and come with me? I'll even let you have some sake!" He beseeched them.

"Sorry Shunsui, we are here for a very good reason." Was Yoruichi's reply, magically clothed somehow. "As much as I hate having to fight an old friend, this mission is quite important. Surely you also realise something's rotten in Sereitei as well."

"Eh, perhaps, but orders are orders Yo-Chan. And if you won't come quietly, I have no choice." replied Shunsui, slowly unsheathing his blade. "We both know Yo-Chan, that you can't beat me. I was trained by Yamamoto-Jiji, after all."

"While its true I can't beat you in a fair fight Shunsui, who is to say that it would be fair?" Yoruichi replied, with an evil smirk on her face.

"What's that suppose to mea-" Was all Shinsui got out, before collapsing, unable to move.

"When I transformed back, I threw a dart at you. It's one of Uraharas specials. You can't see it, due to it being so small, and you can't feel it when it impacts, thanks to it being an anaesthetic." She grinned, waving before grabbing Chad, and turning to follow Ichigo. "Don't worry too much, it only lasts for about 20 minutes, then you'll be fine. Cya later Shu-shu-chan!" And with that she was gone.

"Maah, I should have known better. Yo-Chan never plays fair." Shunsui cried.

_In a different part of Sereitei_

"Ugh, why do I ALWAYS end up near angry women when I transport here." Naruto lamented, currently smashed into a tree, with a rather large lump on his head.

_'Stop complaining brat, at least you got off easy this time.'_ Replied the Fox. Naruto could practically HEAR the bastard's smirk. _"You just love this don't you bastard Fox."_

Naruto removed himself from the tree, and looked around. The **Fist of fury no Jutsu** appeared to have hit him in a tranquil forest area, with a nice stream and a house nearby. One **Henge** later, and Naruto, with his Hollow mask and whiskers vanquished, knocked on the door.

"Just a minute! I'm coming" Came a voice, a female by the sounds of it.

"NO! I'm coming!" Came another voice, this time male. Loud sounds of stuff being broken, and doors being slammed drifted to Naruto, along with shouts, and one scream. Then the front door was ripped open, by a strange male and female duo.

"HA! I won!" Yelled the male, as Naruto sweat dropped heavily.

_'What the fuck?' _Was the current thought of both Naruto, and Kyuubi.

"NO! I won!" Yelled the woman.

"I did!"

"No! I did!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

As this continued, Naruto tuned them both out, and invited himself in. He walked through into a lounge room, and noticed two doors.

"_Hmm, left... Right... Left.. Right... LEFT!"_

Naruto decided left was the best route, clearly. He opened the door, only to see a sickly man, with long white hair in bed, looking very dishevelled.

"Yo."

The man looked up, and tried to tidy himself up a bit.

"Are you here from the fourth division?" The man asked, "I don't remember seeing you before. What happened to Isane-chan?"

"Ahh, no not really. I sort of went for a walk, and saw this black cat. Wanting to avoid it, I took another route, and the path of life took me here!" Naruto said, not noticing the increasing sweat drop on the back of the Captains head.

"Let me get this straight... You went walking. Then you ran into a black cat. And by some absolute miracle, you made it here. Even though this house is in a glade on the very edge of Sereitei, and you need to go through multiple checkpoints and gates to get here." Said Ukitake, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Uhh, yeah. Pretty much." Naruto replied, laughing lightly.

"Riiight. Well, what do you want? Shouldn't you be looking for the Ryoka, or finding the Hollow?" Asked Ukitake, in a lecturing tone.

"Uhm, I was just about to. Heh, what direction am I suppose to go again?" Naruto asked.

Instantly, the white man fell off his bed, face first into the floor. Unfortunately for Naruto, the impact appeared to have knocked the man out. Sighing to himself, Naruto jumped out the mans window and headed west.

"Hmm, who knows, maybe I'll find something interesting!" He said aloud, not understanding the consequences of his actions.

_Directly west of Naruto's position_

Our friends, Ichigo, Orihima, Uryuu and Ganju were all heading south west, just as Yoruichi told them. Suddenly Yoruichi caught up, and tossed Chad towards Ichigo.

"You hold him, baka. We need to head a bit more south, I've got a hideout around there," Yoruichi said. Suddenly, a blonde haired male in Shinigami gear, with two swords fastened to his belt leapt in front of them.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favour? I'm supposed to be looking for uh, I think the guy said three Ryoka, and a Hollow. You haven't seen any of those, have ya?" Naruto asked, wondering why everyone in the group had suddenly taken defensive postures.

"Is this guy for real?" Ichigo asked, sweat dropping in disbelief.

"Maah, whats with all this tension. Wait a minute... You guys look normal! Well, except that weird guy with the cape. What the hell is with that thing anyway?" Naruto asked.

"THIS ISN'T A GODDAMN DRESS!" Yelled out Uryuu, pissed beyond belief that this.. this COMMONER dare insult his precious battle outfit! It was hand sewn!

"Uhh.. I didn't call it a dress," Said Naruto. Giant sweat drop included.

"We don't have time for this." Yoruichi hissed, "If you want to find the Ryoka just follow us." She really couldn't be bothered arguing, didn't the others realise there was a GODDAMN Captain back there?!

"OK!" The blonde replied, falling in with them.

"Alright, we are almost there, it's only about two kilometres away, but we must hurry." Yoruichi said, darting forwards quickly.

After another couple of minutes moving at top speed, they arrived at a cave.

"In! Quickly" Hissed Yoruichi, shoving them into it... Where they promptly fell down a hole screaming. Yoruichi face palmed, and followed at a more sedate pace, closing the trap door on the way.

"Alright, guys, it's time for you all to train. We need to get Ichigo up to at least lieutenant class, if we are to have any hope of saving Rukia. But be careful, something fishy is going on in Sereitei, and I'm not sure what it is. Rukia should never have been put to execution for such a stupid crime, Shinigami are allowed to do what she did under extreme circumstances." Yoruichi explained calmly. "Ah yes, and also.."

She flash stepped behind the blonde, and quickly delivered a brutal karate chop to the back of his head. "We can't let you go, sorry."

_An hour later_

"Urgh.. my freaking head.... Oi Fox, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

_'The woman knocked you out, that's what happened you useless fool! Didn't you realise that these are the Ryoka? God, how I ended up in such a stupid, useless, incompete-'_

Naruto cut off the mental connection, knowing it would take a while for the Fox to shut up.

He looked around, watching what the newly dubbed Ryoka were doing. The orange haired guy was surrounded by a heap of swords, and fighting some strange bloke, who had a black tattered cape on, with long black hair and.. Some pretty bad ass sunglasses. Naruto knew he so totally had to get a pair. The orange haired female was playing with what looked like dolls. Eh, whatever makes her happy. The big tall guy was firing laser beams from his hands. Naruto decided then and there, he will learn to shoot lasers as well. What can he say, he just loves explosives. It's not his fault. Blame the Fox! The weird kid with the glasses was shooting lasers from a bow. Naruto had to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing thing. Who the hell shot LASERS from a bow? _"Eh, whatever. What happened to that hot chick?"_

"Hey Pervert-Kun, interesting little technique you got there."

A sudden cold shudder ran down Naruto's spine. Sweating fiercely, Naruto turned around, only to see the thing of nightmares. This woman.. No, BEAST, was Glaring down at him, and charging up the infamous **Womanly Fist of Doom no Jutsu**.

"I CAN EXPLAIN! I SWEAR! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto stuttered out, almost pissing himself in fear.

"Ok then Pervert-Kun, you have three seconds." The Demon simpered sweetly.

"Well you see... Alright. I got nothing. Happy?" Naruto replied, tears running down his cheeks. "But, before you kill me, let me see my precious children once more, before I die. And my darling grand-daughter, who will have to grow up with never knowing her loving grandfather. And my poor innocent puppy, who shall die, with no-one to feed him any more" Naruto said, downcast expression on his face.

"That has to be the largest piece of bullshit I have ever heard." Yoruichi said, as the giant sweat drop on the back of her head showed her utter disbelief.

"Uhh, I left the oven on?" Naruto begged. To no avail.

"BAKA" The Demon said, before beating him over the head.

"Oww, what was that for" Naruto asked, with a huge bump on his head, and tears streaming from his eyes. "It was an accident! I hid in the sewers, 'cause of all the alarms screeching, and then I jumped over the fence to the hot springs, to get a bath! I didn't mean to be a pervert! I swear!" Naruto rushed out, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"Ok, I forgive you." Was the reply.

"NOT THE FACE... What?" Was Naruto's shocked response. She wasn't going to kill him?!

"Just kidding" Yoruichi cooed, before slapping him around.

"NOT THE FACE!!!!!!!!" Was repeated over and over, becoming almost a mantra. The others stopped training to watch the beat down, heavy sweat drops on all of their brows. Are they for real?

"Alright, now tell me, what is a Hollow like you doing in Soul Society? And how do you have Zanpakutous?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Maah, fine, fine. I'll talk. I am here for fun. It's fun pranking the Old Man. I came here by using a Garganta, which is sorta like that fancy thing you Shinigami do with your swords, to cross from the mortal plane back here. I have Zanpakutou because I am not a normal Hollow. I am what is called an 'Arrancar', a Hollow which has unlocked Shinigami powers. Happy now Demon Lady?" Naruto said.

"W..What? You have Shinigami powers? What powers do you have? And what do you mean by 'Arrancar', and how many of them are there? And.. You invade here to PRANK?! And you pranked Yamamoto-Sotaicho?!" Yoruichi said in utter disbelief. This guy PRANKED the oldest, and most powerful Shinigami? He broke into Sereitei, thought often as impenetrable, FOR A JOKE? Even worse, HE GOT AWAY WITH IT?!

"Eh, I have a Zanpakutou like you guys. I also have the ability to release its potential, which transforms me, and does a couple of other fun tricks. I'm not telling you what it can do though," here he stuck his tongue out, and pulled his eyelid down (_'HOW DID HE GET OUT OF THE ROPES?! And when?!' was everyone's thoughts at that point._), "How many of us? Eh, I'm not sure to be honest. I was the only one around until around.. Uh... Well, it happened when that weird Shinigami visited. He had these huge glasses on, and messy brown hair. I didn't catch his name actually." Said Naruto, sitting in a thinking pose.

"No.. No way! It was Aizen?! I knew that Urahara was betrayed, but by Aizen? Of all people! This is unbelievable." Muttered Yoruichi, totally in shock that Aizen, the so called "Good guy" of Shinigami could be the ring leader. Urahara told her he was betrayed, but he never said who did it.

"Eh, he wasn't the only one though. He also came back with a black dude, and some guy that looked like a fox. He had silver hair, I think."

Yoruichi was in total shock. THREE Captains had betrayed Sereitei? And all under Yamamoto's nose? It was totally inconceivable. And Tousen? Of all people?! He was always ranting about justice, yet he would totally betray his own kind? Yoruichi just couldn't believe this. This is far worse then what she suspected. She knew that something was fishy about Rukia's punishment, but she was expecting it to be Central 46's fault.. Not that of three Captains! But why would they do it? What would they be after?

"Maah, I wouldn't be too worried. All of the other Arrancar are really weak. I doubt the strongest is stronger then the Old Man. There's only really 10 that you have to worry about. Those formed from Adjuchas are only lieutenant, to low Captain level at best. It's only really the ones numbered from one to six you have to worry about. Number 6 couldn't do much to you, but against someone like Strawberry over there, he would massacre them. Number one and two could probably fight you and win. Three would be almost equal to you, maybe a bit higher." Naruto said, hoping to relieve the tense atmosphere.

"Wait a minute, these Arrancar are capable of fighting CAPTAINS?" Yoruichi screeched.

"Hmm, well, yeah I guess. I don't think anyone from below four would win a fight against a Captain, but the top four would easily be Captain level." Naruto replied.

"They are that powerful?! Sereitei must be warned! If Aizen invaded with them, Soul Society could be seriously harmed! Even Sereitei couldn't beat 13 Captain class enemies!" Yoruichi whimpered, panic all too evident in her tone, and reaction.

"Maah, why are you so worried? I'm here, not even all ten Espada would come near this place if I'm here." Was Naruto's simple response.

"What? Why?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Well, I AM called the God of the Hollow for a reason you know." Naruto replied, with a raised eyebrow.

Six voices yelled at once:

"_**WHAT?!!!!!"**_

**A/N**

Well, I cut it off there. Next chapter will deal with the fallout from Naruto's revelation, the start of Aizens plan, and all the juicy stuff involving Rukias retrieval.

I gotta say, this chapter was a real bitch to write. I hated the first half of it, to be honest, and wasn't very happy with the interaction between Naruto and Ukitake. I have done a bit of observation, and I have gotten a lot of inspiration in regard to dialogue in my story. I hope it reads a bit easier for you all, and seems a bit more natural to read. Also, **Naruto's ****Resurrección** ** has been decided**. In case you are curious, it will be awesome. Like, levelling cities awesome. Yeah. And for those who are confused, Naruto will NOT HAVE SHIKAI/BANKAI. The reason for this is that he ISN'T a Shinigami. He is an Arrancar. His release is designed alongside other Arrancars, releasing the animalistic instincts repressed inside. In Naruto's case this is a fox.

Also, while I don't mind a bit of negativity, please tell me what is wrong with the story, and if possible show me a few examples. I get that it won't suit everyone, but I would like to know why I'm being flamed. Thanks!

Also, this is my longest chapter yet! And its technically only half done xD. Thanks for the overwhelming response guys, 10,000 hits almost in just 2 days, and a heap of alerts too!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yamamoto was concerned. His home had been invaded, not just by his enemy, but by Ryoka! Such a thing shouldn't be possible. How can the living be in the home of the dead? As for the Hollow, he had his suspicions. Looking over the report, bought to him by Aizen again, he started wondering when things started falling apart. Sereitei was perfect, absolutely perfect for almost 1700 years. One thousand, seven hundred years! Then everything started to fall apart. First was the appearance of this Hollow. He could tell just by feeling its Reiatsu, that it was not something that you wanted to be on the bad side of. Its Reishi was amazing, it was like looking into an ocean. Not even he, with his three thousand or so years of life, had even a tenth of that beasts Reishi.

Then the Incident happened. An event so infamous, it was stricken from the records. Something such as that must never happen again. Turning Shinigami into Hollows? What FOOL thought of that? Who would want to turn an everyday human being, into a slobbering beast, which thought of nothing but death, and power. Who would wish to trade their humanity for power? He was told Urahara. He had his doubts however. While he knew Urahara was searching for a way to grant Shinigami certain properties of a Hollow, he knew something had occurred, and that Urahara had utterly destroyed any and all documentation of it. Anything relating to what IT was, was removed. Never to be revisited. Yet, somehow, someone had revived it. And twisted it, mutilating it into something putrid and vile. Rather then allow a Shinigami some use of a Hollows abilities, such as the ability to detect a Plus, and their unprecedented control of portals, it utterly shredded the Shinigami, mutilating it into a different being entirely. Rather then be a Shinigami with Hollow powers, it was a Hollow given human form. Just the feel of those beasts bought shudders down his spine.

He had lost 11 good men that day. The loss of SIX Captains, at the same time was a massive blow to Sereitei's power. To this day, their losses had not been recovered completely. He had also lost Tessai, leader of the Kido Corps, and even his Vice Captain, Hachi. Everyone he lost was either Captain, or Lieutenant level. While he had eventually covered the gaps, the simple fact was that some of the current Captains lacked the experience necessary for the post. Hitsugaya, as talented as he was, was far too inexperienced to be in a Captain level battle yet. While he had indeed unlocked his Bankai, it was far from experienced enough to last in a prolonged battle, and his most potent technique was so potent it would kill anyone, enemy or ally. It was far too dangerous to be used, at any rate. Mayuri may be a prodigy in the technological field, but he had nothing on the prowess of Urahara. Soi Fon, also talented, had made considerable progress, but still had a while to go before filling Yoruichi's shoes. If she ever became that skilled. The Kido Corps were disbanded, unable to be used any more. With the loss of two of the most skilled Kido users ever seen, it was nothing more then a shadow of its former self.

Then there was the current issues plaguing the Divisions. Central 46 had fallen off the deep end, not only declaring Kuchiki Rukia's life forfeit, but going to far as to declare death by Sōkyoku? It was unheard of. Then the Wall had risen, due to a mere four Ryoka, and one Soul. Who then proceeded to defeat the Guardian, Jidanbo. While Jidanbo wasn't much compared to most seated officers, he should have still been more then enough to take out a few Ryoka, and a soul. Yet he was utterly dominated.

Then came the worst news. A Captain level, at the very minimum, Hollow had teleported into Sereitei. He knew, right down to his very bones that this annoyance was the same Hollow from before. The "God" of the Hollow. He couldn't help but feel a pang of worry at this. If angered, who knows what he might be capable of. And with that cursed technique of his, the **Orioke no Jutsu**, he wasn't sure if ANY of his Captains could fight him. He still couldn't believe that ELEVEN of them had been defeated instantly. Truly, a technique of mass destruction.

But he was also increasingly concerned at Central 46. Perhaps he should pay them a visit...

_Elsewhere_

"Ahh, hello Hinamori, what can I do for you today?" Aizen asked, concern almost dripping out of his tone.

"A..Ano, I was having trouble sleeping and.. and.." Hinamori trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Ahh, say no more Hinamori-Kun, feel free to stay as long as you want." Aizen replied, smiling serenely, and pointing to a futon prepared for her. "And don't be so worried. I know that the reports are worrying, but it will be fine. A single Hollow can't stand against all of Sereitei after all."

"Th-thank-you, Taicho. What of the Ryoka? Is there any news?" Hinamori asked shyly.

"Hmm, it is strange I must admit. They appear to have literally vanished. It appeared to happen after the Hollow alarm went off, I believe. Captain Kyoraku had a run-in with one, and said that Ex-Captain Yoruichi Shihoin was with them. While the news is troubling, I don't think they pose much of a threat to us. The Captain said the one he encountered, while interesting, would be 6th seat at most." Aizen replied.

"Ano, that is good. Cap-Captain, I have something I wish to tell you. My friend, Toshiro, he warned me... He said something about not trusting the Third Division... Something about Gin-Taicho. Its been worrying me. He seemed very serious about it, saying he had a suspicion about Central 46, and that Gin-Taicho had something to do with it. What do you think I should do Taicho?" Hinamori said quietly.

"That is very alarming Hinamori-Kun. If you would like, I will do a bit of investigating as well, I also have some suspicions. The way that Rukia was punished did not seem to meet the crime, and there was also a large incident a century ago, that has me alarmed. Don't worry yourself about it Hinamori, me and Hitsugaya will handle it. You have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here Hinamori, it is my duty to protect my subordinates afterall." Aizen responded, concern dripping from his tongue. His thoughts were a totally different matter, however.

_'Hmm, it appears we were not as careful as we thought. If Gin is suspected, it is only a matter of time until it is revealed that he was in cohorts with Tousen and I. I think that my untimely death may buy us enough time to prepare. But where to go.. Hmm. Central 46 perhaps. No-one suspects that those old fools are dead, and I would be able to filter information far more easily there, then I can here. Central 46 it is decided then.'_

"Get some sleep Hinamori-Kun, I have to go investigate a few things. I should be back by tomorrow."

"Hai Captain!" Was Hinamori's enthusiastic reply, as she lay down and closed her eyes.

_'It's a shame, she was such a good little tool as well. Loving me so much that she would never suspect me of wrong doing. Perhaps I should sow a few more seeds.. Hmm yes.'_ With these thoughts in mind, Aizen left a letter, hidden in his desk, accusing Toshiro of being a traitor, and vilifying him for it.

The next day, Hinamori stumbled upon Aizens corpse, nailed to a wall with his own blade. She did what any woman would do in her situation. She emitted a loud wail, and slumped to the ground. Instantly, Matsumoto and a few other Lieutenants arrived, and saw Hinamori, in an almost comatose state, still screaming. They followed her eye sight, and beheld the grisly sight.

"Maah, what's going on?" Stated Gin, walking calmly towards the lieutenants.

"IT WAS YOU!" Screamed Hinamori, leaping as fast as she could towards him, all but ripping her sword out of the sheath. Before she could land her blow however, Kira Shunpo'ed, and blocked the blade with his own.

"Why.. WHY KIRA?! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" Hinamori wailed, "MOVE, KIRA! GET OUT OF MY WAY" She screamed.

"I can't do that Hinamori. I won't allow you to attack my Captain!" Kira yelled back.

"MOVE KIRA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Screamed Hinamori, pushing harder on Kira's blade.

"I CAN'T HINAMORI! HE'S MY CAPTAIN" Kira replied, glaring at her.

"Fine. **Burst, TOBIUME!**" Roared Hinamori, as her blade transformed, into what appeared to be a stick, with two branches coming off it, going perpendicular to the hilt, and pointing up alone the main blade. It was instantly engulfed in a bright light, and exploded, throwing Kira back.

"You FOOL! How DARE you release your Zanpakutou! NEVER mix personal feelings with official business!" Yelled Kira, angered that Hinamori would do such a thing.

Panting, Hinamori merely charged some more energy into her blade, launching a fire ball at Kira.

"Fine Hinamori. If you refuse to see sense, I have no choice. I will treat you as an enemy!" Kira declared, pulling his blade behind him.

"**Raise your head... WABUSUKE!"**

His blade transformed, forming a strange blade, which went straight, then curved, forming a J shape.

Suddenly, both blades were stopped, Hinamoris stomped into the wooden floor, and Kira's was blocked by a sheath.

"**Enough."**

That single word, uttered by Hitsugaya, instantly calmed and stopped both of them.

"Restrain, and take them away. Both of them," he ordered. Instantly, Matsumoto and Iba grabbed Hinamori, before taking her away to a Cell. Hisagi quickly grabbed Kira, and disarming him took him away as well.

"Sorry there Captain, it appears my boy caused ya'll some problems." Drawled Gin.

"Ichimaru... Gin.." Toshiro said quietly, with his voice carrying over, "Were you planning on harming Hinamori?!"

"Whatever do ya mean, Captain?" Was Gins response.

"Heed my words Gin.... If you make Hinamori spill even a drop of blood... **I'll kill you.**"

"My, my, what a terrifying thing to say! If you feel that way, perhaps you should be careful, you wouldn't want any bad guys getting to close to her, would ya?" Drawled Gin, before leaving.

"Something doesn't add up here... And I'll find out why Gin. Just you wait" Toshiro uttered to no-one, before glancing up at Aizen, and leaving to inform the Captain-Commander.

_Captains Room_

"Captain Aizen was found murdered early this morning, at around 0600 by Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. He was killed by a single stab wound, straight through the heart. Upon removal, it was observed that a larger was made, then was made entering, implying that the blade was twisted upon removal. Judging by the expression on Aizen's face, he was not expecting death, which means he was either taken by surprise, or was killed by someone he was familiar with. I have now put Sereitei on A level alert, Captains and Lieutenants are hereby authorised to use Shikai, and Bankai respectively, if they come into contact with hostiles. Central 46 will be locked down, and Patrols will be increased. I have reason to believe that the Hollow alarm that happened earlier is possibly connected to this. If this is the case, expect a possible hostile with the power to fight against multiple Captain level Shinigami at once. If this Hollow is encountered, I want for you to retreat, and do not approach without at least two other Captains. Dismissed!" Stated Yamamoto.

Everyone started to understand just how bad things were getting. One of their own had been killed, and the possibility of betrayal appeared to be increasing. Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Gin appeared to have a underlying tension when in the same room, implying bad relations between the two. And now two Lieutenants were arrested for fighting each other. The Captains were at a loss. The Hollow that was detected hadn't been sighted at all, a Captain was dead, and Central 46 was acting strange. A fissure had opened between comrades. No-one was sure who they could trust any more.

Exactly how Aizen wanted.

_Sereitei, Ukitake's house._

"Ahh, that sake sure hit the spot, ne?" Floated the eternally lax voice of Shunsui.

"Mm, yes, quite nice indeed!" Replied Ukitake, stammering slightly from the sake, "Ne, Kiyone, and Sentaro, mind preparing dinner for us?"

Two loud "Hai!"'s were heard, then came the sound of destruction as they made their way to the kitchens.

"That should keep them for a while, what do you think of everything Shunsui?" Asked Ukitake, all signs of drunkenness instantly vanishing.

"Something funny is definitely going on, and I'm not sure what, but I have a suspicion it has something to do with Central 46" Said Shunsui, his normally lax tone suddenly very serious. "Whatever it is, it has Sotaicho worried. I can't really blame him, losing Aizen like that? And then there's whatever's going on with Gin, and with Hitsugaya. There's something going on there, possibly bad blood, Ne?"

"And that's without bringing in the Hollow alarm. That Hollow managed to get ALL of us, and at the same time no less.." Suddenly, Ukitake turned pale, and accidently applied too much pressure to his saucer, shattering it. "No.. It can't be..."

"Ukitake?! What happened? Is it your illness?!" Stammered a frantic Shunsui, unsure of what bought on his companions strange action.

"Shunsui! Describe the Hollow for me!" Ukitake ordered, slowly putting together a few things.

"Maah, crazy, spiky blonde hair, whisker marks, around 5 foot 8 or 9, had Shinigami robes.. Uh, he also had two small blades, possibly a Ninjaken or something similar.. Uh, a Hollow mask of course, with a Fox? On it. Ah, blue eyes! I remember his eyes the most, a very unique blue they were." Shunsui said, nodding his head.

"O god, I think I ran into him yesterday." Stammered Ukitake. "I didn't think much of it, I thought it was just a greenhorn, but he fits the description perfectly... The only thing missing was his mask, and whisker marks. He even had two sword! Argh, I'm such a fool. Only we have two Zanpakutou, what was I thinking!" Shouted Ukitake, unwillingly triggering his illness, causing him to go into coughing fits.

"Argh Ukitake! Wheres your medicine?!" Shouted a frantic Shunsui, as he stood up, knocking over the sake.

"Top draw! To the left!" Spluttered Ukitake.

"Ah HA! Found it!" Said Shunsui, quickly handing some pills to his friend. Slowly the coughing fit faded.

"Thanks Shunsui. Anyway, I saw the Hollow yesterday. He stumbled in, and asked for direction. I didn't think anything of it, and told him he should be looking for the Ryoka. He said thanks, and then I sort of.. Fell over. And hit my head, causing me to pass out." Listed Ukitake. "I was very curious as to what Shinigami can get lost here, of all places."

Shunsui gave him an odd look. And then another. And another.

"What?!" Shouted Ukitake.

"A greenhorn Shinigami tells you he was lost, and found his way here. In the middle of a C-class alert, nonetheless. And you tell him to go and find the Ryoka. Here I am thinking I have seen it all, and you go and pull shit like this on me." Was Shunsuis intelligent reply. He felt something wet soak his socks, and looked down, spotting the spilt sake.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

_Elsewhere in Sereitei_

Retsu Unohana was a calm gentle soul. She very rarely got angry, and loved all of her subordinates like her own children. This imagery had lead to her division being called names, mainly weaklings and such. What most people didn't realise, was that without the Fourth Division, field casualties would jump over 80%. That was how vital it was to Sereitei. If asked who was more important; Fourth or Eleventh, the answer was always Fourth.

Something was on Unohana's mind however. So many strange things were happening, all at once, and she hadn't felt so out of sorts since the Incident a hundred years ago, when 6 Captains, and 3 lieutenants were lost to Soul Society. Now Aizen was apparently murdered, there was suspected Hollow involvement, AND Yoruichi was back, with some company. Perhaps the most confusing thing was Kuchiki Rukia. Why was she sentenced to Sokyoku for such a minor offence? It made absolutely no sense at all. Had all of Central 46 gone SENILE? She was one of the oldest Captains, only Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Shunsui could claim they were there for longer then her. Yet in all her years, not once had she experienced what was going on currently. There was also another issue.. Aizens corpse. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed.. too perfect. She had a bad feeling about it, and she wasn't sure why. She couldn't provide evidence, but she felt it was a fake.

And so, Aizens little scandal was slowly unravelling.

_Elsewhere _

"Captain-Taicho, you seem tense. Is something wrong?"Asked Marechiyo Omaeda.

"Hmm, I can't put my finger on it, but something fishy is going on." Was his Captains calm response. "It all seems too perfect. Why is everything happening now, after an intrusion? And why was Aizen killed? It makes absolutely no sense. If anyone would have been targeted, it would have been Hitsugaya. The kids been sniffing around more then even we have." Soi Fon contemplated out loud. "Also, there's that issue with the Kuchiki. She is a Noble, yet they are having her executed for a minor incursion. Also, using Sokyoku is a bit extreme for an unseated Shinigami, it's normally reserved for Captain class only. Yes, something else is definitely going on that we aren't aware of." Stated Soi Fon.

"Really? I just thought it was the scumbag Ryoka who killed Aizen." Was Omaeda's response.

"STUPID FOOL. Do you seriously think a mere.. Human, could kill a Captain? God, I wonder why I even keep you around. Useless slob" replied Soi, booting Omaeda through the door.

_Yoruichi's hideout._

"WHAT?!!!!!" Was the global response from all in the cave. Even Zangetsu seemed totally out of it.

"Eh? I'm the God of the Hollows. Firstborn I think they call me these days." Was Naruto's response, totally oblivious to the looks of utter disbelief on everyone's faces. He finally looked around, and noticed everyone totally out of it. "Uhh, Hello? Anyone home? At all?"

Yoruichi was the first one to react. "You. Are the God of the Hollow?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto responded.

Everyone just burst out laughing. If you listened really closely, even Zangetsu let out a small snicker.

"Y.. You?! The GOD OF THE HOLLOW? HAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S HILARIOUS" Sputtered Ichigo, near comatose from laughter.

Suddenly, a MASSIVE wave of Reiatsu rushed through the cave, suffocating everyone. Even Yoruichi was having trouble breathing, let alone standing.

"That's, ah. 20% Of my power." Naruto stated briskly, buffing his nails. Hey, he saw Sasuke doing it, and it looked so cool he just knew he had to.

"T.. THAT IS 20%?!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Yeah, 20% of my first tail." Said Naruto.

"F.. First Tail? How many Tails do you have?" Asked Orihime in a quiet voice.

"Nine. And each tail is roughly 50% stronger then the last one. O, and my Ressureccion triples that." Naruto said in a bored tone.

Everyone fainted.

"How... Troublesome" Was the blondes response.

_3 days later_

"Kuchiki Rukia. You are hereby sentenced to death, based on the charge of giving a mortal Shinigami powers. Do you have any last words?" Said Yamamoto, in a commanding voice, easily carried above the wind to all in the reception.

"Just one.. Please, spare the Ryoka that came to rescue me." Rukia pleaded.

"Very well. They shall be spared. RELEASE THE SOKYOKU!" Ordered Yamamoto, observing as the giant halberd was released. It slowly raised into the air, and became bathed in flames, before taking the shape of a giant Pheonix. It flapped its wings, flying straight towards Rukia!

Rukia looked down, slowly praying for her souls salvation, and thanking Ichigo for being her friend to the end. Suddenly, she heard a loud CLANG, and looked up. Only to see Ichigo, holding back the Sokyoku with just his Shikai. He looked a bit different, he was wearing a grey cape for example, and had bandages all over his torso, and face. "Hey Rukia, hope I'm not too late." He said softly.

"Ichigo... you... BAKA!" Yelled Rukia. "Why didn't you JUST RUN! You didn't have to do this! Now you're going to die too!" Rukia screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Ne, don't worry. I found a friend on the way, and trust me. That Old Man down there has nothing on this guy." Ichigo chastised.

"What? Thats impossible!" Rukia said, disbelief evident in her face and tone.

Then it hit. An absolutely MASSIVE Reiatsu. It was so potent, Sokyoku's flames were actually put out. Every single lieutenant fell to the ground, legs unable to support them. The Captains all looked up in disbelief, no-one could be this powerful! It was IMPOSSIBLE!. Yamamoto however, knew exactly what it was.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. On the way here, I kinda tripped, and fell down a hole. And it led to a tiny little door, which told me I had to drink this potion! So I did, and it made me go really really small! Then a white rabbit leaped ahead of me, and it said "I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late!" Then ran through the door. Being naturally suspicious of a talking rabbit, I followed it. There I saw the most amazing things, like talking cards! And people having a UNBIRTHDAY! So I stayed a while, they had the most amazing cake. God, it was sooo good, you have absolutely no idea. Then the evil card Queen wanted my head! So I quickly escaped. But on the way here, I ran into a black cat, and had to go the long way around. But don't worry! I'm here now!" Naruto finished.

Every single person, animal, and even plant that heard this load of crap had a massive sweat drop.

For the first time in history, every single Shinigami had the same thought.

_'Please tell me he's kidding.'_

Naruto, totally oblivious to everyone's thoughts, reached behind his back, and pulled out a piece of cake. Everyone instantly face vaulted.

"Mm, god this is just the BEST cake. I should have got the recipe.. O well."

At the same time Naruto was busily munching on his cake, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Rangiku Matsumoto had destroyed the locked down front gates of Central 46.

_'I'm getting to the bottom of this, once and for all.' _Was the only thought on Toshiro's mind. _'The evidence.. It all leads here.'_

Everything, from Gin threatening Toshiro, to Hinamori suddenly avoiding him, and blaming him for Aizens death was answered here, he knew it.

They eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs, and what they saw made Toshiro and Matsumoto go green in the face. It was an absolute massacre. Every single member of Central 46 was massacred. Walking up to one corpse, Toshiro checked it.

"Matsumoto, these corpses have been dead for days.. Maybe even weeks. You know what that means right?"

"Yes Taicho, it means that Rukias execution wasn't ordered by Central.. It was by someone else. But why? Why would you want to kill Rukia? She isn't even a seat, and even as a Noble, it would have been far smarter to go for a higher ranked clan. None of this makes sense!" Yelled Matsumoto in frustration.

"Matsumoto... Tell me. Have you ever heard of Urahara Kisuke?" Muttered Toshiro.

"Urahara? Wasn't he exiled a century ago for crimes against Sereitei?" Asked Matsumoto, confused.

"Those crimes.. He created a special tool. It enabled a Shinigami to gain Hollow powers. The only problem was that it sacrificed the Shinigamis mind.. Rather then a Shinigami with Hollow powers.. You had a Hollow, in a Shinigamis body, with all of their abilities..." He trailed off. A look of absolute shock and disgust crossed Matsumotos face.

"But.. What has that got to do with this? Is Urahara involved somehow?"

"Yes.. But not in the way one would think. You see, Urahara fled, when he was exiled, taking everything with him, and utterly destroying any and all information on his project. He also took his project itself with him, and went to the Human world. To Karakura Town." Toshiro replied, having already connected the dots.

"But... Wasn't that where Rukia went when she lost her powers? Wait.. You mean you think Urahara gave Rukia that object?!" She screeched.

"Yes. I suspect Rukia doesn't know however. But let us continue." Toshiro said, heading towards the living quarters of Central.

They started searching, looking for any evidence.

"Hm well done Toshiro. You managed to figure it all out, very well done indeed. But, alas, you are far too late to change anything." Said a smooth voice from the shadows. And out stepped Aizen, along with Gin. A look of utter shock crossed Toshiro's face.

"Aizen?! What the hell! I saw your corpse myself! How?" Stuttered Toshiro; out of EVERY Captain, this was the absolute LAST one he'd EVER suspect of being the traitor.

"You see.. It's actually quite simple. My Shikai is the key to all your questions." Aizen replied, smile firmly set upon his face.

"Your Shikai? What has a Water Zanpakutou got to do with anything?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"Who said that it was Water based?" Asked Aizen.

"**Kyōka Suigetsu**... Of course.. Mirror Flower. Each is a mere reflection of the truth." Stated Toshiro.

"Correct. You see, when I release my Shikai, I control all five human senses. Taste, Sight, Smell, Hearing, even Touch." Aizen lectured.

"**BANKAI**" Screamed Toshiro, attacking Aizen. He swung his sword, causing a veritable MOUNTAIN of ice, that covered everything in front of him.

"Nice try."

This was all Toshiro heard.. Afterwards was nothing but black.

"Come Gin, it's time for us to go."

"Hai, Aizen-Sama." Was the reply. With a sound of fluttering cloth, both vanished. As they vanished however, two more entered the dark abode. Retsu Unohana, and Isane Kotetsu.

"Toshiro-Taicho!" Came the worried yell of Isane. She rushed forward and tried to heal him and Matsumoto. "Step back Isane, we must find out what happened" Came her Captains serene voice. She quickly moved to the side, and watched as Unohana worked her magic. After a few minutes, Toshiro was noticeably better, and he opened his eyes.

"Warn.. Others.... Aizen, traitor.. Gin as well..... Must be stopped... Sokyoku" Was all he managed before passing out again.

"Aizen? It is as I feared. Isane, please make a Hell Butterfly, and send the message out to all Captains and lieutenants, Ichimaru Gin, and Sosuke Aizen have betrayed Soul Society, and are to be arrested or executed on sight."

"Hai!" Came the reply. Unohana quickly summoned her Shikai, and placed Toshiro, and Matsumoto in its stomach to heal. "Jump on Isane, we must go to Sokyoku."

They hurried towards Sokyoku, hoping they weren't too late.

_At Sokyoku_

"Firstborn, what are you doing here? What do you want with Sereitei?" Demanded Yamamoto, Reishi outlining his form in his anger.

"Maah, don't burst a blood vessel old man. I'm here to help my buddy Ichigo save his girlfriend. And to say hi of course. What do I want with Sereitei? Hmm, I dunno. I was bored, so here I am!" Naruto replied.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND/SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Came the dual shouts.

"Maa, Maa, stop being so loud." Naruto spoke back. "Ne, Old Man, wheres that nerdy guy? What did Yoruichi call him again.. Aisoo? Aizo? Goku? Maah, I'm no good with names."

"What do you want with Aizen Hollow?" Yelled Yamamoto.

"I just wanted to ask him how he does that cool thing which turns Hollows into Arrancar. I don't like it when people play around with my Hollows, it's not very nice you know." Was Narutos intelligent reply.

"Arrancar? What is that? And when did you meet Aizen?"

"Who said anything about meeting the guy. He just popped into Heuco Mundo some day, and started converting my fellow Vasto Lordes. And to answer your first question, an Arrancer is someone like me, a Hollow who has removed his mask, and now has a Zanpakutou." Replied Naruto looking around as if expecting Aizen to pop out of a hole somehow.

"Aizen was in Heuco Mundo?! When was this? And how many of these Arrancars are there!" Demanded the Old Man.

"Hmm, well.. It was around... Ahh. A hundred? Hundred Fifty years ago? I don't keep track you Old windbag. How many? Pfft, I don't know. I don't exactly count them. Doesn't matter much anyway, theres only 10 that could be considered Captain level, and maybe four who could fight one of your elite. I don't pay much attention.. None of them could even scratch me, afterall. So wheres Aizen? If you won't tell me, then at least tell me where that foxy guy is, or the black guy. C'mon pops, work with me here!"Naruto yelled exasperatedly.

"Gin and Tousen?! We have THREE Traitors?" Yamamoto thought aloud. "Aizen is dead Hollow. He was found murdered four days ago."

"Stop lying you old fart! I felt his Reishi 15 minutes ago!" Naruto yodelled down. "If your gunna lie, make it believeable!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise. From nowhere, a Hell Butterfly flew down and delivered the message.

"_Aizen has betrayed us! He is in cahoots with Ichimaru Gin! They attacked Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto! Captain Unohana has declared them as enemies of Soul Society, and they are to be arrested, or executed if encountered. Avoidance is STRONGLY advised for any below Captain class. If encountered, find your Captain and report in!"_

"It appears you are correct, Hollow." Said the Old Man blandly.

"Oi! I have a name you know. Stupid snooty old men, thinking they are superior to everyone." Naruto mumbled, shooting off the occasional insult. "The names Naruto Uzumaki! Don't forget it! Or I'll prank you." He shot off in a darker tone.

Having already experienced his "Pranks", Yamamoto decided for the first time in his life to follow a Hollows advice.

"Hey, Shorty," Naruto said to Rukia, "Why do you have that fancy cube in you?"

Everyone looked at Naruto oddly, Rukia foremost among them. "What fancy circle thingy?"

Suddenly Naruto appeared directly in front of her, startling her a bit.

"This one." He said, putting his hand through her, and pulling out the Hogyoku. "Oo, shiny" Was his O, so very intelligent response.

"The Hogyoku." Breathed Yamamoto. "Captains, all engage the Hollow. I want that item retrieved NOW!" He roared, drawing his Zanpakutou.

"**Reduce all creation to ash... Ryujin Jakka!" **

Flames danced, up and down his blade, as his haori, and gi both slipped down, revealing a surprisingly toned stomach and pectorals.

Then he vanished, reappearing above Naruto, while swinging down his blade. In response, Naruto used **Sonido**, vanishing and reappearing far above in a sound like static. He ripped open a minor Garganta, and threw the Hogyoku through it.

"Fine Old Man, you want a fight, I'll give you one!" Yelled Naruto, collecting power and drawing his black blade.

"**Báñese en su sangre de los enemigos...Z****orro del Asesino!" (Bathe in your enemies blood, Killer Fox!)**

Red and black flames erupted around Naruto, blinding him to all of those present. Slowly, the flames died away revealing Naruto's Resurrección to the world. Nine vicious blood red tails came from behind him, with white tips. Currently, two of the Tails had black tips. He had two fangs, running down past his bottom lip. His hands had transformed, instead of fingernails, he had sharp, pitch black claws on each hand. His mask now covered his face, and the Fox on it was now snarling, rather then just lounging. His feet were similar to his hands, and had claws rather then toenails. He had black armour, covering his chest, in the ancient garb worn by Uchiha Madara, and Hashirama Senju, back in the days of the Elemental Countries. It was topped off by a cruel looking serrated blade, which might had once been a Katana. The black was pitch black, with a snarling, pale red fox upon it. The most horrific change however, was his eyes. No longer cerulean blue, they were now blood red, with a slit running down in place of pupils.

His Reishi had also changed. While before it was heavy, a harsh consistency like concrete now.. it was different. It had become horrifying. Just the mere thought of it bought shivers down everyone's spines. It FELT malicious, and bloodthirsty. They couldn't believe how amazing evil his Reishi felt. It was as if the Kyuubi itself was there, in its towering glory. Everyone was too shocked to move. Ichigo couldn't believe this.. THING, was the stupid boy from before. The Old Man felt something he hadn't felt in well over eighteen hundred years. Fear. The Captains below were stricken. THIS was that innocent Hollow who enjoyed pranks? This was no Hollow. This was FAR worse... This was a Demon. Ukitake and Shunsui shook it off first. The both drew their blade, or blades in Shunsui's case, and yelled out their Shikai;

**"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!" **Roared Ukitake, as his single blade shifted into two blades, connected by a thin chain.

**"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu ! **Roared Shunsui, as his Daisho pair, a Tachi and Wakizashi, transformed into two curved scimitars, with red tassels on the pommel.

"**Well, well. It appears I am out numbered. Or am I?" **Said Naruto, his eerily deep, rumbling voice echoing across the landscape. **"Here Shinigami, play with my friend for a while. Hágalos de corrimiento, Kyuubi!" (Make them bleed, Ninetails!)**

An enormous amount of Reishi poured out of Naruto, and into his blade. Only Yamamoto noticed his third, fourth, and fifth tail turn from black to white. Suddenly, Naruto's blade erupted a crimson red light, which poured down beneath him. From the light emerged a horrifying visage; The Kyuubi itself.

**A/N**

Please don't knife me for leaving on a cliffy like that! :P. I hope everyone enjoys Naruto's Black blades release, kudos to ragnrock kyuubi for the idea! The Kyuubi will be described more next chapter, but he is pretty much exactly how he was normally in the Naruto series. As you can see, Naruto only gave him 5 tails worth of strength. If you're wondering about Naruto's blade, its the same as a Katana, but instead of a sharp, straight blade, it is Serrated and jagged, very nasty if you got hit by it. It was designed to do exactly what his release says; Bathe in its enemies blood. How do you all like his Resurreccion? He didn't change CRAZILY, but remember, the main focus is the shift in his Reishi. Instead of regular Reishi, he now has Kyuubified Reishi. Nasty nasty stuff:P. His other blade will also have a completely different release, but it won't be seen for quite a while yet.

I'm also sorry about cutting this chapter off here. This was originally going to go through the fight with the Captains, all the way into a short fight with Aizen, but I felt that 12 pages was sufficient for now:P. Next part will be out later today, hopefully.

Also, thanks to CrazyLikeAnko for the Alice in Wonderland gag! It was loosely based on something their Naruto says in the story Fox of Konoha. If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's excellent! And if you read this Crazy, UPDATE ALREADY:P.

How was the twists in this chapter? I hope you could feel the twisting sensation the characters got in their gut, as they looked inwards to find the culprit. No-one was above scrutiny, and everyone was suspicious of each other. That was what I was going for. Did it get across or no? And thanks for the support guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

If what the Shinigami felt before was fear, what they felt now was mind-numbing DEATH. The Aura the Kyuubi was giving out was so horrifying, even the earth itself sounded like it was moaning in deference. The almighty Kyuubi, Lord of Demons, walked again, five thousand years after he was sealed. Even today in Japan, people had learned to respect the Kitsune. Nothing could have prepared the Shinigami for seeing the Lord of them. The Kyuubi was fear incarnate. That terrifying grin, mocking them for trying to prolong their insignificant lives. The red fur, stained it seemed with the life giving liquid of millions. The massive claws, each the size of a large man. But the worst thing of all, were those eyes. Utter malice glittered in them, regarding each of them as little more then prey. They were totally unprepared for it. The dominant species; Death gods. They lived to hunt down and destroy Hollows. What can they do against something that lived to hunt down and destroy THEM?

These morbid thoughts filled each of their minds. The beast towered over them, as big as a fifty storey building. **"So.." **The beast said. **"Who's first?"** It stated, breaking out into a huge mocking grin, each of its teeth as big as those trying to defeat it.

"What on earth IS this thing?" Yelled out Soi Fon, utter disbelief something like THIS could ever exist.

"**That, my dear Captain, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine-Tailed Fox, who's tails could level mountains, create Tsunami's, and level Villages. This 'Thing' had been sealed inside of me since I was born, over five thousand years ago. We are both relics of a long gone age, the age of the Shinobi, when Nine great beasts rampaged the land; Shukaku, the One tailed Tanuki, Nibi no Nekomata, the Two Tailed Cat, Shibi no Sanbi, the Three tailed Turtle, Yonbi no Saru, the Four Tailed Monkey, Gobi no Irukauma, the Five Tailed Dolphin-horse, Rokubi no Namekuji, the Six Tailed Slug, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle, The Hachibi no Kyogyu, the Eight Tailed Giant Fox. And finally, the last of the Nine Great Beasts. The Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Stronger then all of the other eight combined. Each of the others had total mastery over their element, yet the Kyuubi was different. The only element it commanded was the Element of Chaos! It was a walking Natural Disaster."** Spoke Naruto, still in that tone, one which had another layered over the top. It was Demonic, that was the only way to describe it.

"Five thousand years old? Wow, you're even older then Yamamoto-Jiji!" Said Shunsui, with a wide grin on his face.

"**I'm bored. Kyuubi, entertain our friends down there, I wanna play with the Old Man." **Commanded Naruto.

"**Very well Brat, but you owe me." **Was Kyuubi's snark reply.

" **Pssh. You are moodier then a 16 year old female Kyuubi." **Naruto responded, before vanishing. Yamamoto's eyes widened, before he quickly spun around, placing his blade in front of him, saving him from being eviscerated by Naruto's blade.

"**Not bad Oyajiji, but lets see how long you can keep up in your old age, shall we?" **Naruto said, before vanishing again. Yet again he was blocked by the old man. Then the Old Man went on the offensive. Even at Five tails, he was still managing to keep up with Naruto. Naruto was grinning like a mad man, he hadn't had a fight like this since he was still alive!

Again and again their blades clashed, Flames, verse the Will of Fire. The old man suddenly jumped back; "**Kido #88:** **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." **

A giant blast of electricity, easily five meters side to side, rushed towards Naruto.

"**Kakuheki." **An invisible wall of air appeared in front of Naruto, completely absorbing the Kido spell. Yamamoto was totally flabbergasted. He managed to block a Kido spell of that level with just a single word? What WAS this thing?

"**Sorry, I didn't realise we had moved on to explosives. Allow me." **Was all Naruto stated, before holding out his hand. ** "S****hainingu.. Akari." **A large amount of Reishi was pushed into Naruto's palm, slowly forming into a strange, dagger like object. **"Kunai." **Naruto threw the object at Yamamoto, who avoided it, not willing to come into contact with something he hadn't seen before. He watched it hit the ground near the edge of the Hill, and the resulting explosion ripped a massive chunk out of it. He heard a whistling noise behind him, and Shunpo'd out of the way. Lucky he did, as another one of these "Kunai" went whistling right past where he was, before colliding with Sokyoku's stand, demolishing the top of it. It was lucky indeed that Ichigo moved Kuchiki out of the road when the fight had started, or she'd be a pink mist right about now.

"**Maah, it's not as fun when you keep dodging. Let's see if you can dodge all of THESE! Shainingu Akari! Shuriken!" **This time it formed a heap of throwing star shaped objects, which he started rapidly pegging at Yamamoto. Even with his mastery of Shunpo, Yamamoto was hard pressed to dodge all of them. Then Naruto uttered a few words which struck a bit of fear into Yamamoto. **"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"** Instantly, the five Shuriken he threw became a hundred. Which then turned into five hundred. There was nowhere to dodge.. Yamamoto had no choice...

"**Ban...Kai."**

The Captain Commander was totally and utterly engulfed in flames. The flames burned up into an absolutely massive tower, rushing straight up into the air. Every single one of Naruto's Shuriken were defeated by this new menace. As the fire died down, Yamamoto was revealed. He was dressed in an ancient samurai garb, formed entirely out of fire. His blade had evolved from a katana, into a Nodachi. The sword was made of pure flames, there was no metal used. It was white, signifying just how amazingly hot the sword really was. The final part of the outfit was a traditional Kabuto helmet.

Naruto was almost salivating in joy. Finally! A challenge. He may even have to go up to his Seventh tail. Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when Yamamoto suddenly appeared slightly in front of him, Nodachi held with both hands, and being swung down with all of his strength. Naruto throw up his sword to block, and was amazed as Yamamoto's sword actually _seperated_, at the exact point he tried to block. The sword instantly reattached, and continued unblocked towards its target.

Now normally after suffering a sword wound, one would bleed. Naruto never got the chance. The blade was so hot, it actually cauterised his flesh, as soon as it touched it. Rather then be cut by the weapon, his skin and flesh was actually melted, straight to the bone. The Nodachi burned a clear, and very deep line, straight across from his left shoulder, down to his right thigh. Yamamoto bowed, and turned to walk away.

"**Where do you think YOU'RE going OLD MAN?" **Came the demons voice, sounding even more crazed then before. Yamamoto spun around, and stared in shock. Naruto's body was literally healing in front of his eyes. **"Perhaps I should have mentioned this earlier.. I can heal almost any wound. Nice perk to having a Demon sealed into you, ain't it? Very little can actually kill me" **Naruto slurred out, grinning like a madman.

Yamamoto quickly recovered from his shock, and went back onto the offensive. He shunpo'd behind Naruto, and slashed at his back. At the last second, Naruto vanished in a cloud of static, reappearing behind the Old Man, sword swinging. The Old Man wasn't prepared for this, and suffered for it with a particuarly bad cut on his back. Because of the serrated blade, his cut was horrific to see. Even with flames far hotter then anything short of Amaterasu, the blade still managed to get past his Fire armour. Never before had a weapon been able to pierce it. Even with his back horrifically damaged, the Old Man let out a barking laugh.

"Ahhh, it feels good to let loose! I haven't had a fight like this.. Well, EVER! BAHAHA" The Old Man laughed, whilst going on the offensive. Blow after blow was traded, with both of them bleeding horribly. At that point in time, even Kenpachi looked on in awe, as the Old Man proved WHY he was the Captain Commander. All of the other Captains knew they couldn't stand against Naruto's pet Fox, let alone the man himself. Yet Yamamoto was fighting toe to toe with him. Alas, it was all for naught. You see, while Naruto was using Five tails of his released form, he has to release them in his normal form first, before his Ressureccion, in order to actually access all of his power. He had only unlocked THREE tails of his power, which was a mere 15% of his total strength normally. In this form, he was fighting at only 45% of his unreleased state. Not that he minded, he would sooner enjoy the thrill of the fight, instead of it being over instantly.

However, Naruto quickly realised one little problem. Aizen had arrived. And he wasn't alone...

_Kyuubi vs Shunsui, and Ukitake._

"**So, Mortals, are you going to sit and gawk? Or are you going to actually DO something? While I know the Brat's power is amazing, I am nothing to gawk at." **Kyuubi said, before unleashing some of his Reishi. It was totally unreal. The Captains had to actually release up to 20% strength, literally just to stand up to it. Lesser Captains, such as Soi Fon had to release closer to 40%. And the Lieutenants had to put up around 80%.

Surprisingly, it was Shunsui who took the initiative. He Shunpo'd up to Kyuubi, and attempted to slash at its fur. Unfortunately for him, his sword merely bounced off. ** "You'll have to do better then that Ant, if you wish to hurt ME." **Kyuubi laughed. The Kyuubi then started to take in energy, forming it in front of its mouth. **"Kyuubimari" **Was all the Fox said, before eating the orb of energy. At first, Ukitake and Shunsui were confused. _'What the hell? It ATE IT?' _Then its mouth bulged. And out came a MASSIVE wave of pure Reishi. Ukitake quickly thrust forward his left Zanpakutou, and pointed his right one at the Fox. While this would normally increase the power, and fire it back, the Fox's Reishi was just too potent for his Zanpakutou to fully absorb. It managed to suck up 3/4'ths of the Reishi, and by firing it back it managed to blast away the remaining fourth. Unfortunately for him, the Fox merely opened his mouth, and ate the blast... Again. "Well, Shit." Was all Ukitake could manage. Shunsui had a different response however;

"**Bankai!"**

A massive wave of purple energy engulfed Shunsui, so potent it actually managed to reflect the Kyuubimari into the sky, nullifying it.

"**O? The Ant has more tricks?" **Was the Kyuubi's response. Eventually the light vanished, leaving Shunsui in his normal gear, now wielding a massive broadsword. He abhorred his Bankai, it just screamed... Effort. And Shunsui HATED effort. Although he had to admit, it was quite powerful. The blade itself flowed and ebbed. Just like water, flowing and changing with the moon. Poetic, really. If you ignore the disgusting effort required to toss it around, it was a masterpiece. Gentle, and placid when relaxing, and ferocious and eroding when angered. It also linked perfectly with Ukitake's Bankai, if only the lazy bum would hurry it up...

"**Bankai!" **Ahh, thatta boy.

Ukitake's Bankai was totally different. Rather then form a large, clunky sword like Shunsui, he instead formed a long, thin blade, imbued with a lightning type Reishi. Unlike Shunsui's blade, it was built for fast, debilitating blows, rather then heavy, erosive ones. There was a unique quality to the two however; they were like their masters. Complete opposites, yet perfect partners.

Shunsui attacked the Fox, using a blast of Reishi to soak it with his special Reishi soaked water. Following Shunsui's attack, Ukitake struck quickly, and powerfully, his blades lightning Reishi joining with Shunsui's attack, together utterly destroying the Fox's nerve system. Or at least, that is what it was suppose to do.

"**Interesting, together, you are far more potent then you are apart. However, you cannot defeat me like that. I am the Lord of Demons. My healing abilities are second to none. It takes me a mere second to heal the damage inflicted to me with that attack. You need to be far more potent then that to dismiss ME!" **Roared the Fox.

"Shunsui, we have to use.. That."

"I agree Ukitake. Lets get it rolling." Replied Shunsui. Shunsui leaped up to the Fox, forcing all of his remaining Reishi into his blade, and swinging. His swing released several huge pillars of water, which hit the Fox head on, lifting it up and binding it. Spheres of water held its arms, legs and even tails, totally disabling the Fox. The final sphere attached to the Fox's head, raising the Fox into a crucifixion like position. Its arms were held out wards, almost like he was star jumping. It's legs and tails held straight down, just above the ground. It's head was forced to look up, witnessing the growing storm clouds.

Together, Shunsui and Ukitake roared; **"****haritsuke!"**

A giant pillar of lightning came down from the heavens themselves, and with an absolutely MASSIVE explosion, utterly obliterated the Fox's summoned form. The lightning was so potent, it instantly cooked the Fox, obliterating all of its nerves, frying its muscles, and burning its bones. Nothing could have survived it.

Utterly spent, both Captains released their Bankai, and sat down.

"Maah, Ukitake. You wouldn't happen to have some Sake would you?" Shunsui panted, totally wiped from that attack.

"I can dream, my friend." Was Ukitake's reply, just as exhausted. The two companions both lay back, entrusting everything to Yamamoto.

_With Naruto, and Yamamoto_

"**Impressive, your two disciples truly are impressive Yamamoto. They managed to defeat the Kyuubi, even if he was only at 15% of his potential power." **Naruto stated calmly.

Yamamoto's eyes widened considerably... That was only 15%?! Then that means...

"You're holding out on me, aren't you Naruto?" The Old Man said, chuckling.

"**Of course, not even YOU could last more then 5 seconds against my full power. Even if you have unlocked your third release... I was not the only one holding back, ne?" **Naruto replied smartly, releasing his Resurreccion. "Don't worry Old Man, I won't tell. But I believe we have something more.. pressing, to attend to. Namely your traitorous Captains." Naruto said, pointing his thumb towards the ground. There was Aizen, Gin and Tousen, looks of surprise on two of their faces. Of course, Aizen still had that stupid smile on his face.

"Yo, Aizen, why are you so late?" Naruto said.

"Hm, sorry about that. A little dragon delayed me slightly." Aizen replied, smooth as ever. "May I enquire as to why you are here, Firstborn-San? Surely this can't have been coincidence."

"Of course not Aizen-Teme. I was here to play around with a little orb. Perhaps you know of it? Hogyoku. Interesting little toy that one." Naruto said, smirking as he saw Aizen's face cloud over for a second.

"Interesting indeed Naruto-San. What exactly happened to it, if I may be so bold?"

"Well you see, I had to take it home, but on the way I encountered a little black cat. You know how unlucky it is crossing their path, so I took a longer route to my house. On the way though, you simply won't believe it! I got abducted by ALIENS! They seem to think I was their God or some such rubbish. After bludging for a bit, and of course eating some cake, I left my worshippers to come back here. But imagine my surprise! Somehow I forgot to bring back the Hogyoku! I'm afraid you'll have to fly to planet Omicron Persei 8, and ask them for it." Naruto explained, while helping himself to some cake he managed to procure out of nowhere.

This was the first time in history, that Sosuke Aizen, Master manipulator, ever cracked.

"GO !#!# YOURSELF YOU !#!# PIECE OF !#!#! !#!# I SWEAR TO !#!## GOD I WILL !#!# HUNT YOU THE !#!# DOWN, CUT OFF YOUR !#!# AND FEED IT TO YOUR !#!#." Basically this. Repeated. A lot.

"Yo, Old Man. I think I've actually learned some new words from that. How 'bout you?" Naruto whispered conspiratorially. Only to see Yamamoto with a small notepad out, taking down notes. "Huh? You say something?"

Naruto couldn't believe it, another had taken up Kakashi-Sensei's teachings! With anime style tears pouring down his cheeks, Naruto hugged the old man, ranting about The power of Youth, or some such garbage.

Eventually, Aizen recovered. "Well, I suppose our time is up. Such a shame we didn't get to talk more, Naruto-Kun." Aizen simpered.

"NO. I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU. FREAK!" Naruto yelled, swiftly covering his rear.

Launching Aizen into yet another thirty minute tirade. _"Actually, where are the Menos? They should have picked me up by now.. Hmm."_

"O, and Aizen. I hoped you aren't relying on a Hollow to get you out of here. No Hollow would dare defile me with its presence. Just thought you should know, y'know, before the Old Man absolutely curb stomps you." Naruto said conversationally.

"Sigh." Was all Aizen could respond. Luckily, he had a backup plan.

"**terepo-to, Huecu Mundo"** Aizen muttered, irritated his plans had been set back so far. As he stepped into the portal, he removed his glasses and slicked back his hair. "I'll be seeing you all.. Very soon" Aizen stated, before walking into the portal.

"I always knew he was gay." Was Naruto's intelligent response.

**A/N**

Here we go! Finally, some action. How did you guys think it went? How was the Bankai's? I tried to stick with how I see the characters. Shunsui just EMBODIES water to me. Tranquil, timeless, but ferocious and destructive, all at once. Ukitake, speedy, powerful, and aims to incapacitate, rather then kill. As for Yamamoto, as stated, he was a Samurai in life. Why not be one in death too?

I enjoyed Naruto's first Release. Be advised; I have only scratched the surface of it. And yes, Yamamoto has unlocked a third level, beyond even Bankai. What could it be? Hmm I wonder:P.

I wonder how many realised, way back in chapter five, that Soi Fon was one of the Captains who was knocked out by Nosebleed:P.

**Also, I want advise. Should I attempt a pairing? If I do do one, it will be Naruto/Yoruichi. I do not like Harems. I will never write a Harem. Yoruichi is my favourite female in the Bleach series, and if there is a pairing, it WILL be Yoruichi.**

Once again, thanks for all the positive reviews guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto stated loudly. "Now what?"

"Now what indeed, Hollow." Said the Old Man, "You have a lot to answer, Naruto."

Naruto was a bit surprised, the Old Man actually referred to him by name. "Maah, maah, its all so troublesome.."

"Why did you come here Naruto? What do you know about Hogyoku? Why is it, that you are so powerful? How is it you have Shinigami powers, and before Aizen or Urahara even suggested Hollowfication? And why are you so open?"

"Hm. I came here to play a few pranks, as usual. I know about Hogyoku because.. Well. You see, I was on the path of life, and it lead me to a strange guy. He had the weirdest hat, stripy, and looked like a bucket. Anyway, he looked totally shocked to see me, dragged me inside, and gave me cake. Then he told me about an invention of his, that he had created, not realising what he was getting into.. Yes, I remember it well..."

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Baketsu-chan," Naruto whined, "Where's that cake you promised me."_

"_Ahhh, patience, Naruto-kun, all will be revealed in time." Came Uraharas happy voice. _

"_That doesn't tell me where my cake is Baketsu-chan!" Yelled Naruto. "I come here for just one, teensy weensy prank, and you made me stop and promised me cake! Now where is it?!" _

"_You call dropping a blimp sized water balloon, filled with rainbow coloured paint, on the City Center a 'Teensy Weensy Prank'? Ahh, so troublesome Naruto-kun." Kisuke said with a high pitched voice._

"_Are you SURE your name isn't Shikamaru?" Naruto responded._

"_Yes Naruto-kun. Anyway, I have a little favour to ask you..." Said Kisuke smoothly. "You see, I have a little toy I made, and it sort of... went out of control. Now, I know who you are, thanks to a few of my friends, Mr. Firstborn. I need you to help me out with this. You see, I originally created the Hogyoku to transcend the boundaries, allowing Shinigami to transcend their limits, and literally gain limitless potential. After studying Hollow's, I realise they were the single most amazing creature ever created. They literally had no boundary. Their entire lifespan, was spent evolving. By devouring one another, they could transcend themselves, and grow limitlessly..."_

"_I attempted to harness this power. But it was for naught. Rather then create evolution, I created only death. The Hogyoku was too potent. Instead of giving a Shinigami Hollow powers, it unlocked something buried inside every Shinigami, something that should have never been uncovered. It unlocked their Inner Hollow. Every Hollow has an Inner Soul, same as the Shinigami used. In order to unlock it however, they need to be able to commune with their soul. However, Hollow are not made of just one soul. All Hollow evolve by absorbing and containing the souls of other Hollow. However, in doing so, these souls smother the Hollows original soul. This is why Hollows become mindless beasts, when they evolve into a Menos Grande. The effect is only worsened from there, when they evolve into a Gillian. They become even worse, while becoming more powerful, the lose their humanity." Urahara continued, sorrow evident from his tone. _

"_Finally, if they manage to retain enough of their humanity, they can evolve further, be devouring more Souls.. Into Adjuchas. Adjuchas is the second last step in their evolution. It is strange however. As the transformation from a Gillian to a Adjuchas occurs, each of the souls battle each other for superiority. The winner becomes the 'Host' of the form. If the original soul manages to defeat the others, and its soul still has some parts untainted, then it unlocks the final transformation... That of a Vasto Lorde. There have been 5 Vasto Lorde level Hollow in history, a damning statement on how hard it is to retain ones humanity, and purity, even through all of the pain and suffering caused whilst evolving. A Vasto Lorde has the potential to become a True Arrancar. The only way for this to happen however, is if their soul becomes entirely Pure. Such as that of a Shinigami. Or the exact opposite.. If their soul becomes completely and irreversibly tainted, so black that no light will ever touch it again. Either of these methods can make a Vasto Lorde into a Arrancar." Lectured Kisuke._

"_Yet, in all of history, YOU are the only Arrancar in history that has ever managed to become an Arrancar using the original method. Whilst there have been Arrancar after you, they have all been created in different ways... Using Aizens amazingly tainted Soul in order to totally and irreversibly taint the Hollow's soul. In doing so, he also implants a "Shard", would be the best description, of his own soul inside of them. This shard ensures that the Arrancar cannot disobey a direct order from Aizen, and I highly doubt any Arrancar have been informed of its existence. I doubt he has even used it himself." Continued Kisuke. "Basically Naruto, you are THE Arrancar, as decided by the Fates. You, and only you, have ever met the full requirements to become a Pure Arrancar. I'm still confused as to how this came to be, so I would like as part of the favour, for you to explain how you unlocked your powers..." Trailed off Kisuke, looking at Naruto expectantly._

_Naruto's normally carefree expression was gone. It was replaced with a mask of utmost seriousness._

"_Kisuke, what I am about to tell you, has been lost to history for over four thousand, eight hundred years. Five thousand years ago, when I was still alive.." He was cut off here from a small gasp from Kisuke, "There were Nine great demons. Each demon had a certain amount of tails, to denote its strength, and also its role. From the One tailed Tanuki, all the way up to the Nine Tailed Fox, these demons roamed the land, called then the Elemental Countries. It was ruled by special humans, who called themselves 'Shinobi'. These Shinobi were formed up initially of rag tag groups, calling themselves clans, who hired themselves out to whoever paid the most. They are believed to have been leftovers of an ancient empire, which ruled over all of the Planet for thousands of years, which was eventually decimated from within. Even back then, records from that time were extremely scarce. Eventually, all of the clans grew tired of fighting, and they all banded together into largers groups. One group was called Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure, Hidden Cloud Village, Iwagakure, Hidden Stone Village, Sunagakure, Hidden Sand Village, and finally Kirigakure, Hidden Mist Village. These five villagers were the leaders of the Shinobi, each boasting its own strengths and weakness's. I was a Leaf Shinobi, cursed by a terrible taint."_

_Naruto stopped, and grabbed a drink, before continuing. "You see, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Leaf Village around a week before I was born. It rampaged through the Land of Fire, territory of the Leaf, and was unstoppable. All of the Demons are Immortal, and amazingly powerful. Yamamoto, alongside every single Captain in Sereitei couldn't even scratch the Kyuubi in its prime, that was how potent he was. His very presence caused massive fatalities in the old and young, his malicious Youkai so bad that if you came into contact with it, it would burn you alive. The only way to defeat the monster was to use a Seal, an advanced form of Ninjutsu, similar to Kido, employed by Shinobi. Using the Shiki Fuuin, my own father, the Fourth leader of the Leaf Village, sealed the Kyuubi no Yokai inside of me. In doing he, he unwittingly created the first Hollow." Naruto said._

"_You see, Kyuubi had never been sealed before. No seal before my Fathers had to power required to actually prevent Kyuubi from eroding it. My father managed it by calling upon the Death God. Not a Shinigami, but the REAL Death God. It gave the seal the power required to keep Kyuubi at bay. Anyway, once I died, instead of doing like most Junchuuriki, the names for people holding demons, my seal held. Instead of it allowing Kyuubi to overpower my spiritual self, it instead allowed me to survive as a Plus. You see, Jinchuuriki are unique, in that the demon inside of us grants us Spiritual awareness. Demons are not like humans, rather they are like Nature incarnate. Because of this spiritual awareness, when we die we form Plus's. When I died, the shock from my Chakra, and Kyuubi's Youkai being tranformed into Reishi caused a massive backlash. This destroyed my first, and only love. The self disgust, and hatred of myself is what caused my Hollowfication. I became the worlds first true Hollow. But, as you have probably already surmised, my soul was still pure. Self hate isn't a sin, and because of such, I managed to keep my souls.. 'Purity'." Naruto said, flickers of emotion passing his subdued face. _

"_Then.. something else happened. Because of the massive influx of Reishi I gained from Kyuubi, I skipped every step of evolution a normal Hollow would go through. In effect, I became a Vasto Lorde instantaneously, a feat that none have achieved since. It didn't end there however. As I had become a Vasto Lorde so fast, my soul was one of two souls in my body. Mine, and Kyuubi's. Unlike a regular Hollow, who has a multitude of souls inside of them. Thus, I had unrestricted access to my own soul, allowing me to resonate with it. Although it took me a few centuries to unlock my Zanpakutous. As you may have guessed, Kyuubi became my.. 'Inner Hollow', of sorts. He became my second Zanpakutou. This gave me something no other Hollow is capable of... Two releases. One, from my own soul, and another, granted by Kyuubi. However, the similarities to a Shinigami don't end at merely gaining a Zanpakutou. No.. We also have a Shikai form. They call it... Resurreccion. It allows a Arrancar to synthesis with their darker sides, bringing forth a massive battle lust, and allowing them to become more animalistic. For example, when I release into that state, I live for the fight. I often toy with my opponents, to draw it out as long as possible. Only through intense mental conditioning was I able to.. Tame.. My inner instincts. Once this happened, I unlocked another level entirely, similar to your Bankai... But that is not something I wish to speak of." Naruto finished._

"_Amazing, so you entirely skipped each level of Hollow, and instantly became a Vasto Lorde... Simply astounding. This answers many questions I had concerning Hollow's, and their similarities to Shinigami. It's almost as if they are two sides to the same coin. Both have levels of power, unlocked through certain process's. And, if what I theorise is true, they can almost limitlessly evolve. You are proof of this. I am starting to see a pattern, Arrancar, and Vaizards are both the key to surpassing the limits. Vaizards are able to become like a Hollow, and evolve. That would explain much about the process. They would start at the bottom, with basic Hollow abilities, and move their way up, unlocking different power levels, such as Menos Grande, Gillian, and Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde." said Kisuke, almost hyperventilating in glee, "And Arrancar are the opposite. Having already achieved these states, they gain what a Shinigami does. Shikai, or Resurreccion, Bankai, which is the level you don't speak of. Simply astounding. It is almost as if they are both two sides of the same coin, but each being able to bridge the gap, and become one, singular coin."_

"_Now, we get to the favour I need to ask of you. I have a special object, the Hogyoku as mentioned. I have been utterly defeated in my attempts to destroy it, however, I have been able to.. put it to sleep, basically. It is dormant, and nothing short of you yourself could awaken it. You are the only one capable of this, thanks to you having evolved to the very end of our possibilities. You, the only being to have ever controlled each side of the coin, Shinigami, and Hollow. This is why I must ask of you, keep the Hogyoku safe for me. I have a plan to be rid of it, however, should my plan go wrong, and the Hogyoku go back to Soul Society, I fear that Aizen may be able to unlock its potential, and if that may occur everything will be changed, made into Aizen's image. I fear he will use it to create an army of.. 'Pure' Arrancar, and if this occurs... I am afraid that nothing will be able to stop him. I plan to seal it into a specialised Gigai. This Gigai will slowly turn the Shinigami controlling it into a human being. Hogyoku will be stored inside of their very soul. Once they perish, so too will Hogyoku, never to be seen on either of our planes again. Aizen is very manipulative however, and he may find a way to reclaim the Hogyoku from the Shinigami's soul. If this happens, I must ask that you claim the Hogyoku, and find a way to destroy it. Something such as it must not be allowed on this plane. You, fortunately, are able to repress the instincts in a Hollow, and will not abuse your powers. Others, I fear, will not be able to do the same. You must be the ONLY being who is transcended. You, must be the only 'God'." Kisuke finished. _

"_Very well Urahara, I will make sure Hogyoku is kept out of Aizens hands. I have.. Just one thing to say." Said Naruto, a look of utmost seriousness on his face. "Where's my cake?"_

_Kisuke's head hit the floor hard, instantly rendering him unconscious. _

"_BASTARD! WHERE'S MY CAKE!"_

_End flashback._

"As you can see from my tale, Urahara trusted me to destroy Hogyoku, which I plan to do when I feel like it. As for why I'm so open.. Maah, what can I say? I'm just awesome like that!" Naruto declared. Massive sweat drops rolled down the heads of everyone hearing his tale.

"So.. Let me get this right. Shinigami have the ability to fight a enemy inside each of us, called an 'Inner Hollow'. Doing this, unlocks another level of power, which lets them tap into the evolutionary abilities of a Hollow, and grants us its abilities as well. Hollow are the opposite. They already have the abilities of a Hollow, but are able to unlock a level of power leading them into being a Hollow, with a Shinigami's ability to increase their own power?" Yamamoto summarised.

"Maah, pretty much. The only problem is, almost no-one has the amount of will power required to defeat their Inner demons, Hollow, or Shinigami. The only way for a Hollow to unlock its power is to remain pure, something impossible when you live to destroy others. Shinigami must be able to defeat their Inner Hollow, their polar opposite, which still has all of the strengths of the original. It's like, fighting yourself with a stick, when the other you has a Zanpakutou. Nearly impossible." Naruto finished.

"Everything heard here today is to be an A rank secret. Nobody is to be told this story, outside of the people here." Thundered Yamamoto, his tone brooking no argument. "Is there anything else, Naruto?"

"Maah, well, you see that orange haired kid down there? He successfully managed to beat his Inner Hollow, in order to unlock his Shinigami powers again. I advise letting him become a.. Hmm. Detective of sorts, for you in the Human World. Aizen has lost the Hogyoku, but that means that his current Arrancar cannot become pure. In other words, while he can't make Hollow like me, he can still make powerful Arrancar. And I think we both know what he's after.." Naruto whispered to the Old Man.

"The Kings Key.." The Old Man whispered, horror in his tone and etched upon his face.

"Yeah.. And you know what must happen to create a Kings Key, don't you?"

"He.. He wouldn't! A HUNDRED THOUSAND Souls?! Just to gain access to the Gods?! What a fool he is." Yamamoto said, in utter disbelief and anger.

"Maah, so serious. Anyway, I need some cake, so bye!" Was all Naruto said, before ripping a Garganta, and disappearing.

"So troublesome.." Yamamoto muttered. "All Captains, be in the meeting hall in 10 minutes!" Thundered Yamamoto.

"But Sotaicho, what of the Ryoka?" Asked Soi Fon.

"Bring them too!" Roared Yamamoto, before vanishing with a Shunpo.

Suddenly Yoruichi appeared, followed by Ganju, and the rest of Ichigo's friends.

"Did we miss anything?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi Fon stood there in shock. Her mentor, friend, her life, who had mercilessly betrayed her was here. Right in front of her. She did the first thing that came to mind. She attacked. Quickly ripping her Zanpakutou out of its sheath, she leaped at Yoruichi, determined to make her feel the pain that she herself had felt. "YORUICHI!!"

Yoruichi looked up in shock, quickly sidestepping the wild thrust. "Soi-chan?!" Was her startled response.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Soi Fon screamed, slashing again and again at Yoruichi. "Do you know what you put me through?! Being looked at suspiciously, thrown into the same mould as the TRAITOR?! DO YOU? Being looked down on? Working so hard your hands BLEED, and STILL not being acknowledged, all because you were friends with a traitor!" Soi kept slashing, even though her blows were so sloppy a greenhorn would have had little issue avoiding them. "Why! Why didn't you... Why didn't you take me with you! I would have come!" She screamed, before collapsing, mentally spent.

"I'm sorry my little Bee, I couldn't do that to you. I would have sooner died, then have made you abandon all of your dreams, and ambitions." Yoruichi replied, face downcast. "I did what I thought.. No knew, was right by you."

Yoruichi walked forwards, and grabbed Soi into a hug, before Shunpo'ing both away.

"Ehhh, Ukitake, we should probably get going, Yama-jiji will be angry if we are late." Shunsui said, swigging some sake he had magically procured from somewhere. "Plus we got passengers."

"Yes, you're right Shunsui. Come Ryoka, we must be going now!" Ukitake chirped, grabbing Ichigo's sleeve and starting to drag him along. "Ahh, and Rukia-chan, you should come too!"

The entire group was still in a bit of shock. One minute, they obliterate a 50 foot tall DEMON FOX, next minute they are swigging sake and... _Chirping_. They secretly prayed the rest of the Captains weren't this... Weird.

"Ahh, wait for us Kurosaki-kun!" Shouted Orihime, running to catch up. The rest shook themselves out of their stupor and followed. Byakuya shook his head in disdain, and Shunpo'd to the hall. The lieutenants looked at each other, and just shook their heads, and walked away. Troublesome.

**A/N**

Cutting it off here:). Very dialogue heavy, I know, but necessary. This chapters really just a explanation of what exactly a Arrancar, and Vaizard is. There's also a bit more about Hogyoku, and setting up to prepare for the war. Byakuya and Ichigo didn't get to fight, so no awesome Bankai. Sorry! Yoruichi and Soi Fon had a bit of a moment, and next chapter will cover the meeting, and fallout from it. This chapter was originally going to be much, much longer, but I changed laptops, and uploaded it and finished it on here. Expect another chapter later today! Sorry for the long dialogue!


	10. Important notice

Sorry to those who thought this was a Chapter. After re-reading this story, and some careful consideration, I have decided to pull it as it currently is. I feel I have rushed it a little bit, and that I have not gone into enough depth with the plot, or plot points. I will keep it up as is for now, and will be replacing it when I am ready with the revised edition. I have had a heap of good praise and thanks for it, but I have felt that some key points have been rushed too much, or not gone into at all.

The new story will be out when I have finished it. I am currently having a look around, and plan on making the new version a lot darker, and a lot more fleshed out. Sorry to those who enjoyed the story as it currently is, but I personally feel that I had lost sight of what I myself wanted the story to be. Thanks anyway, and I hope to see you all soon!

Jaysues.


	11. Next story is up!

Quick note.

Next story is up, it is called The Firstborn Redux. Hope you all enjoy it:).


End file.
